


A Heart of Gang

by glitteryfairyqueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteryfairyqueen/pseuds/glitteryfairyqueen
Summary: Jade Corbett lost her heart over four years ago to Paul Centofani, a member of one of the toughest Mafia-styled gangs. One dark night, Jade gets a glimpse into Paul's world and flees for safety...Four years later, Jade is a single mom and has never fallen in love with anyone else. A promise to her daughter to find her dad takes Jade on a roller coaster ride filled with family, violence, and a second chance at real love. Will she be able to handle it, once she admits she still has a heart of gang?





	1. Prologue - Jade

**Author's Note:**

> *Before you read the prologue, please note this story is currently being edited as a second version. This is basically the first draft - so some chapters may be shorter than others. It will be better in length in the second copy. There will be some chapter rearrangement, slight character changes, retitling of chapters, and more details.*

This truly was the night that would never end. I had been waiting for Paul for the most unforgiving three hours of my life. All I had to eat was a stale piece of peppermint gum. At least the car was warm. But I knew he would show. If not for me, then for Alpo.

Alpo, who someone somewhere thought it was a good idea to name after dog food, was the guy who always managed to steer Paul in the wrong direction. Tonight was no exception. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel as I stared at the clock, which now read 1:19 am. Paul was supposed to meet me at Salem, the local bar, around 10 pm. After waiting for an hour and a half, I knew something was wrong. He wasn't answering any of my calls or texts, so I got into my car and drove to the beach. It was our meeting spot and if Paul noticed I wasn't at Salem, he'd come here. Deep in my gut, I knew it was a bad idea to be waiting at the beach alone. But I couldn't just ditch Paul, even if he had ditched me first.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a dark figure approaching the car. I jumped at the loud rapping on the window and sighed with relief as Paul tugged the door open. That feeling of relief began to disappear as I took in the guy in front of me. His lip was bloody and swollen, his eye was bruised. There was a cut across his cheek. He looked like hell. As I leaned over, he shook his head.

"Jade, please. Don't ask. It's for your own safety," Paul pleaded. I stared at him in disbelief.

"For my own safety? What the hell are you talking about, Paul?" My eyes flashed in anger. "I've been waiting for three damn hours! When you finally show up, you're bruised and bloody and I'm not supposed to ask questions?!?"

"Jade, I'm sorry I'm late," Paul grabbed my hand. "Alpo was on his way to Salem to tell you I was running a little late. Once he got there, he didn't see you. We went back to his apartment and some men jumped us. That's why I'm all messed up." 

"Why not just tell me the truth, instead of 'it's for your own safety'?"

"Because those men belonged to a gang. They're looking for revenge since their best man is behind bars."

"Wait, how do you know all of that?"

Paul looked at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I can't tell you the whole story, but they're from Ramsey's gang. Which is the rival gang of my Uncle Leo's. Which I'm a part of."

His words slowly sunk in and I blinked rapidly, speechless. In the two and an half years we've dated, I never knew Paul was in a gang. My hand absentmindedly flew to my stomach as my eyes widened in fear. Paul's eyes focused on my hand before flickering to my face and back. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he put two and two together.

"Jade, are you ---?" I was out of the car before he could finish his question. As I ran away from the only man who had ever loved me, I heard him calling my name. Still, I ran as tears streaked down my face, not looking back.

It was then that it started to rain.


	2. Jade (Four Years Later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick note: the chapters will be off slightly. The first chapter is actually the prologue, this chapter is my chapter 1. Just something to keep in mind as the titles will vary from the version on Watt Pad or Quotev.

The sound of pouring rain woke me up. The clock on the wall read 7:02 am. I groaned and rolled over, tugging the blanket over my head. A little voice called out from the doorway.

"Mommy?"

I met the tired gaze of my four-year-old daughter. She was hugging a teddy bear to her chest, her blanket dragging on the floor behind her. A smile played on my lips as I got out of bed and scooped her into my arms.

"Yes, Ava?"

"I'm hungry."

"Want me to make you some eggs?"

"Mhm."

I carried Ava into the kitchen and set her down at the table. She watched me as I scrambled eggs in a pan and put some bread in the toaster. I poured some orange juice into a sippy cup and grabbed a Starbucks Light Vanilla coffee drink out of the fridge. Sliding a plate in front of Ava, I sat down next to her and we ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Mommy, how come I don't have a daddy?" Ava stared at her plate. I froze, my fork halfway to my mouth.

"You do have a daddy, baby."

"Why doesn't he live with us?"

"It was hard for Mommy to stay with Daddy. He was involved with some very bad people and I wanted to keep you safe. So I left before you were born and Daddy doesn't know about us."

"Okay," she said. I could tell she was sad by the truth. Mu heart broke for my little girl. I reached for her and she climbed into my lap.

"Don't worry," I whispered, "I'll find Daddy. I promise."

"Okay, Mommy," she whispered back as I hugged her tightly.

Twenty minutes later, the kitchen was clean and Ava was dressed in shorts and a tank top. She was sitting at the mini pink table I got from a garage sale, coloring in her princess book. A knock on the front door let me know that Skylar had arrived. Skylar and I were best friends in high school even though I was two grades ahead of her. When I had graduated, I headed to New York while she went to California. We kept in touch and she even flew in when I told her I was pregnant with Ava. Skylar never judged me for the decisions I made and we avoided the subject of Ava's father altogether.

Opening the door, I grinned as Sky threw her arms around me. Behind her stood her boyfriend, Daniel. I stepped aside and ushered them in.

"Aunt Sky!" Ava ran to her, laughing as Skylar scooped her into the air.

"Ava! Aw, don't you look cute today." Skylar absolutely adored Ava. The two were practically inseparable when we got together, which gave me a few moments to relax and breathe. 

"Ava, behave for Aunt Sky. Mommy's going to take a shower."

"Okay."

Knowing Ava would be good, I took a quick shower and threw on yoga pants and a tank top. I glanced toward the living room and chuckled as Ava was telling Daniel how to properly color the princess. Sky met my gaze and we snickered together. She got up and followed me into my bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed while I went into the bathroom. I plugged in the straightener and brushed my hair while I waited for it to heat up. 

"Jade, are you really going to look for him?" Sky stood in the doorway, her eyes meeting mine in the mirror.

"Ava needs her daddy, Sky. I don't want her to end up like me," I set the brush down on the counter top.

"But what about you? It's been four years and you haven't been with anyone else," she said, shrugging as I stared at her in disbelief. "Well, it's true. You know it is as well as I do."

"I know," I sighed before picking up the straightener and fixing my side-swept bangs. "I was only thinking of Ava when I promised to find him. I didn't think of what might happen between us."

"So you're set on searching for him?"

"Yes. I need to find him, Sky. For Ava's sake. She deserves to have a normal family. Even if there are too many ghosts of the past that may resurface."

"You mean, like the fact that you got knocked up by a Carmichael and left him without telling him about the baby? Or the fact you were scared they wouldn't approve because you're only half Italian and their whole family is full-blooded? Despite the fact that one of their best men fell in love with you anyways, no matter what anyone said or thought?"

The straightener fell out of my hand and hit the counter hard enough to shut it off. I stared at Daniel, my mouth hanging open in surprised disbelief. Sky's shocked expression mirrored mine.

"Daniel! You can't be serious right now! That's not why Jade left and you know it!" Sky said furiously.

"She didn't tell you the whole truth, Skylar. I was with Paul that night, I know what happened."

Skylar began to protest, but I held up a hand to silence her. I turned to Daniel, our eyes locked. I was fuming with rage.

"You have NO idea what I had gone through that night. I had to choose between the only man I've ever loved or the baby growing inside of me. I knew I had to keep the baby safe, no matter what. And honestly, I don't regret my choice. Ava means the world to me. I love my daughter more than anything. I'll pick her over anyone and everyone every time. So if you're going to be an asshole and hold my decision over my head, Daniel, then there is the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out."

I pushed my way past them and headed into the kitchen. Sky and Daniel were talking quietly as they followed me. I swore I heard Sky say "What the hell is wrong with you?" but I ignored them. Opening the fridge, I grabbed a yogurt and sat at the island bar. From where I was, I could see Ava playing house with the baby doll my mom bought her for Christmas. At that moment, she looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back, blinking away tears. I swore to myself I would do whatever it takes to keep that beautiful smile on my pretty girl's face.


	3. Paul

The phone on the desk rang for what seemed like hours, but he didn't pick it up. It was probably just Alpo, wanting to know if he wanted to go out with the twins. If it was any other night, the answer would have been yes. Tonight, on the other hand, was just a reminder of everything he had lost four years ago. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget her. The way her caramel brown hair fell into her dark chocolate eyes. How her smile lit up her face and her eyes twinkled when she laughed. How soft she felt, her body curvy in all the right places. Four years ago, she belonged to him. Four years later, he still wanted the brunette who stole his heart. Jade.

Angry at himself for letting her slip away, he picked up a bottle and flung it at the wall. Glass and whiskey shattered all over the place as his uncle opened the office door.The look of disapproval mixed with a hint of understanding was clear on the older man's face. With a sigh, he plopped down into his chair and waved his uncle into the room.

"Was that really necessary, Paul?" Leo Carmichael said, sitting across from his nephew.

"What, shattering a bottle? Absolutely." Paul replied, bitterness hard in his tone.

"My, we're in a sour mood today."

"Leave it alone, Uncle Leo. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well, whether you want to or not, we are. Rumor has it Ramsey's had a new member under the radar for a few years now. Name is Daniel St. Clair. Ring a bell?"

Paul thought about the name for a few minutes until something clicked. He groaned inwardly.

"He used to be Alpo's drug dealer. I met him a few times but haven't spoken to or seen him in four years." The same night I lost Jade, Paul thought to himself.

"He's not drug dealing anymore," Leo leaned back in his chair. "They're up to something and I want you to find out what it is. Do not disappoint me, Paul."

"Why do I sense there's an 'again' in that sentence?" Paul stood up as Leo made his way to the door.

"Guilty conscience, maybe?" 

With a wave, Leo walked out of the office. Paul sat back down and held his head in his hands. How did I not see that coming? he wondered. The words his uncle had repeatedly drilled into his head rang through his mind: The gang is family. Do whatever it takes to keep them safe.

Somehow, Paul felt like he had failed at doing his job and the pain of realizing that hadn't gone away in four years.

Two hours later, Paul found himself sitting in the food court at the mall, waiting for Alpo to show up. The mall was empty for a Saturday morning, with the exception of a few small groups of teenagers wandering aimlessly. Judging by the laughter and smiles, they didn't have a care in the world. Paul envied them enough but knew he had a job to do. He glanced at his watch, wondering what the hell was taking Alpo so long. Paul spotted him by the coffee shop and waved. Alpo slowly made his way over to the table and shook Paul's hand.

"What's up, bro?" Alpo took a sip of his coffee.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about your old drug dealer, Daniel St. Clair. Rumor is he's been a part of Ramsey's gang under the radar for a few years now."

"Daniel has a record of being violent when things don't go his way. He's pretty intimidating as it is. He once put a guy in the hospital for a drug deal that went wrong. Last I knew, he quit dealing for his girlfriend."

"What's her name?"

"Skylar, I think. She moved down here right before he met her from Tennessee. That was about three and a half years ago, so maybe something happened since then and he went back to dealing."

Paul was about to respond when his gaze landed on a young couple who appeared to be waiting for another woman and her child. As Paul watched, the blonde woman held out her arms and the child ran to her. The other woman shook her head, laughing. Something about her tugged at Paul's heart. At that moment, the man turned and looked straight at Paul. Recognition flashed across his face and he ushered the women away. Puzzled, Paul looked from the man to the women when it dawned on him that the man was Daniel St. Clair. He recognized Skylar who was still holding the child. As Daniel hurried them away, the brunette glanced over her shoulder, not seeing Paul or Alpo. That glance was all Paul needed to realize who she was. Only a second later, he realized Jade had a daughter who looked about four years old...


	4. Jade

After the blowout with Daniel, I decided to take Ava to the mall. Strapping her into the booster seat, I gave her a quick kiss and slid into the driver seat. Sky and Daniel climbed into the car. Ava was demanding Disney on Pandora from the back seat as I drove. Daniel hadn't said one word since we left the house. I mentally rolled my eyes and focused on what Sky was saying.

"I saw some really cute dresses that Ava might like at that kid store. And Hot Topic has some great Disney stuff on sale. We could also check out the toy shop and the bookstore."

"If Ava gets hungry, we can head to the food court." I pulled into one of the closer parking spots and we piled out of the car. I carried Ava as far as the sidewalk before she squirmed to be put down. She held onto my hand as we walked to the toy shop. After walking around and shopping for three hours, Ava tugged on my yoga pants.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Can I have some french fries?"

"Sure, baby girl. Let's go."

Carrying bags in both hands, I let Ava lead the way to the food court. We were walking past the costume shop, when Ava ran inside and squealed over a 'Frozen' costume. She absolutely adored that movie, even if she didn't quite get the story. I handed the bags to Sky and followed my daughter inside. The woman who owned the store was leaning over the counter, smiling at Ava. She waved to me when I came in.

"Hey Jade! I see Ava's found a new costume to play dress up with."

"Hey Annabelle. Looks like it" I chuckled, "We'll take it."

"There are some new adult costumes in the back if you want to see. I'm pretty sure we have some Disney ones somewhere."

"Cool, let me go check out what's new."

"All set?" Annabelle asked as I handed over Belle's gown from Beauty and the Beast and Elsa's gown from Frozen.

"Yup, I think we're good for today. Thanks," I paid her and grabbed the bag. "Let's go, Ava."

We showed Sky and Daniel Ava's costume as soon as we walked out. Ava was singing "Let It Go" and making funny faces. I couldn't help but laugh at her silliness, thankful she got that from me. Picking up the bags, I looked to Sky for help as Ava began to yawn. Sky picked her up and we were about to head to the food court when Daniel abruptly turned us away.

"Let's just go to McDonald's by your house," he said sharply, ushering us back the way we came.

"But we can get fries here," Sky said, confused.

"Just trust me on this, Skylar. We need to go."

Sky looked at me and I shrugged. As we followed him, I glanced over my shoulder but didn't see anything. I wonder what set Daniel on edge like that, I thought. It had to be something big for him to turn icy. With a shake of my head, I pushed the feeling away and focused on getting fries for Ava.

By the time we got back to my house, Ava was falling asleep. Daniel and Sky grabbed the bags as I carried Ava to her bedroom. I tucked her in and gently kissed her forehead before quietly leaving the room. I started to put the items I bought away while Daniel paced nervously in the living room, talking rapidly into his phone. Skylar was in the kitchen making popcorn when he finally got off the phone. Groaning, he flopped onto the couch and closed his eyes. Skylar brought me a bowl of popcorn and sat down next to Daniel.

"What's wrong, Daniel?" Sky asked, concerned.

"I haven't been completely honest with either of you. Especially you, Jade," he said, looking at me worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't be mad at me. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone," he sighed. "When I said I had talked to Paul that night four years ago, I wasn't lying. At that time, I was a drug dealer for his friend, Alpo. In fact, I dealt with almost the whole Carmichael gang. That particular night, I had a meeting with Alpo and Paul. Alpo was running late so Paul and I were waiting at the pub. Paul was anxious because he was already late meeting with you at Salem. About 11:30, Alpo finally showed up drunk. He fell into another man, who happened to be the toughest top man from Ramsey's gang. A fight broke out and things got bad pretty quick. Paul jumped in to help Alpo out of the mess and that's when everything went downhill. Alpo was so drunk and hot tempered, he turned on Paul and punched him hard, straight in the jaw."

"Paul stood there in disbelief as Alpo yelled at him for ruining everything," Daniel continued. "'That's why Jade hasn't told you she's pregnant! You knocked her up!' he bellowed. Paul sent him flying across the room. By that time, the cops had shown up and took them all in. Leo, Paul's uncle, met me at the station and we had to do some damage control to bail Paul and Alpo out. When Ramsey heard his man was still behind bars, he was furious. He swore he would get revenge on Carmichael, now matter what the price was. That's why Paul didn't want you to ask questions. He was trying to protect you, and if what Alpo had said was true, the baby."

"I don't understand," Skylar interrupted. "Other than the drug dealing, what's your part in all this? Why all the secrets?"

"After I met you and quit drug dealing, Ramsey offered me a place in his gang. It wasn't anything too important, he just wanted me to be charge of shipments. He liked the way I handled my dealings. I refused, told him I was done and wasn't interested in going back. That was the end of it."

I stared at the man in front of me, anger and shock written all over my face. He was there with Paul when he got in trouble so long ago, knew the truth behind the blood and bruises that haunted my dreams. He never bothered to tell me, even when he knew how broken I was inside because I lost something that couldn't be replaced with anyone else. I had trusted Daniel enough over the last three years to be a friend but now his dishonesty cut me in half. He sat quietly as I tried to make sense of everything he had just told me. That weird feeling came back to me and it was like a light bulb was turned on inside my head. He flinched as my eyes flashed angrily and I took a deep breath.

"Why did you usher us out of the mall earlier? And don't you dare lie to me, Daniel! I'm tired of it!"

"I saw... Paul and Alpo... in the food court. I panicked because I hadn't told you yet and I didn't know what they'd do," Daniel said defensively.

"How could you?! You knew I wanted to find him! He needs to know about Ava. She needs her daddy! Damn it, Daniel!!" I stopped to catch my breath. "Wait. Paul was at the mall? But that would mean... he still lives in town."

Daniel nodded and I resisted the urge to scream and throw something. Just then, my iPhone began to ring. I held up a finger to Daniel and walked into my bedroom. It wasn't a number that I recognized.

"Hello?"

"Jade?"

"Yes? Who is this?" 

"You know exactly who this is."

"Alpo? How the hell did you get my number?"

"I had your number four years ago, remember? Obviously, you haven't changed it." Even through the phone, I could tell he was smirking at me. I sighed.

"Get to the point, Alpo. I have things to do."

"Like taking care of your daughter. I know, I saw you at the mall with Skylar and Daniel. Paul saw you too."

"Your point?" I growled.

"Just saying. He knows that's his daughter. And he still loves you, Jade. It's my fault he wasn't there on time. I'm sorry about that, really sorry. But he was protecting you because I messed up. I know I can't change what happened but I need you to understand why he didn't tell you the truth."

"Why are you telling me this now?" I gripped the phone tighter.

"Ramsey knows Ava is Paul's daughter. He still wants his revenge on Carmichael and he might just use the two of you to get to Paul. I want you to be careful."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Talk to Leo Carmichael and find Paul as soon as you can. He disappeared  after seeing you today. He's still upset with himself."

"Damn it. Stupid Daniel," I muttered. "Alpo, do you have any idea where... he... Paul went?"

"No clue, but we're looking for him. And Jade?"

"Yeah, Alpo?"

"Be careful around Daniel. Don't tell him anything I told you or about Paul. Word is he's been working with Ramsey for the last three and a half years."

"Thanks, Alpo. Text me directions to Leo's house and I'll be there after I find Paul."

"Sure thing. See ya later, Jade. And let that precious baby know her daddy loves her."

With a click, he was gone. I clenched my teeth and stalked back into the living room. Daniel was back on the phone, probably talking to Ramsey himself. Sky raised an eyebrow in my direction and I shook my head. I knew I looked like hell but I didn't care. My daughter was possibly in danger and Paul had disappeared. The promise I made to Ava earlier this morning now felt like a loaded gun ready to fire. I had to find Paul before Ramsey did. The only way I was going to do that was to face the boss himself, Leo Carmichael. I chewed on my bottom lip as I contemplated my options. Alpo told me not to trust Daniel, which I didn't after learning he lied for four years. I made sure Daniel was still on the phone when I motioned Sky to the kitchen. With Daniel in sight, I took a deep breath and said something I never thought I'd say to my best friend.

"I need to go talk to Leo Carmichael and you can't tell Daniel."


	5. Jade

"What?" Sky's eyes widened in surprise.

"I know, I'm just as shocked as you are," I rubbed my forehead before telling her what Alpo told me. 

I knew the part about Daniel would kill her, but I needed to protect her. Sky seemed to be lost in thought as she tried to make sense of everything. Little footsteps announced Ava had woken up from her nap. I took a sippy cup out of the fridge and led them into the back playroom. Ava sat on the floor next to me and I handed her the cup before pulling her onto my lap. I held my daughter close as we sat in silence, thinking of our options. I couldn't leave either of them behind, in case Ramsey was really going to come after us to get revenge on the Carmichaels. Taking Ava to any of my family was also out of the question. To my knowledge, no one in Paul's family knew about her. Even if it didn't seem like the best time, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to stay with them. At least I knew Sky would be safe too. I had to go see Leo anyways.

I told Sky what I came up with and she agreed it probably would be safest for the three of us. Just then, Daniel walked into the room, ending any discussion left on the subject. He looked distracted.

"I have to go take care of something. Skylar, are you okay here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have Jade's other car if I need to go anywhere."

He nodded and left without saying another word. Sky watched him out of the window to make sure he was gone.

"Okay, coast is clear. What do we do now?"

"We go find Paul. Then we go see Leo," I said. "We should probably pack some stuff for a few days."

"Yeah, good idea. I'll run across the street and pack really quick. I'll be back in twenty minutes or so."

"Be careful, Sky," I looked at her, tears welling in my eyes.

"You too, Jade." She hugged me tightly, then left. I made sure she got inside her house safely before turning away.

"Okay. If I were Paul, where would I go to get away?" As I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to Paul, our old meeting spot at the beach came to mind. 

I gasped, almost knocking over Ava who walked over to me. Catching her before she fell, I whispered in her ear. She smiled and ran to her room, me right behind her. Together, we packed everything we needed from clothes and bath necessities to toys and snacks. Ava put on her shoes and I tied them before helping her into her jacket. By the time we had the suitcases in the car, Sky was back with her stuff. We packed her bags into the car and left. I told Sky my hunch and she smiled, understanding why I thought he would be at the beach. As I sped down the highway, Ava singing along to The Little Mermaid, I called Alpo and told him where to meet me. He and Sky both agreed that the first time Paul officially met Ava, it should just be the three of us. Alpo was going to take Sky and our stuff back to the Carmichael house.

My heart was hammering in my chest as I got closer to the exit. How would Paul react to meeting Ava? How would he react to me? Would he be angry with me or would he understand why I did what I did? How would I react to him? Would there still be a connection, a spark between us? These questions clouded my mind as I got off the exit and drove to the beach. Alpo was already waiting for us there. I parked next to him and he helped Sky put everything in his car. They hugged me and Ava both, then left. I turned toward the beach and looked for any sign indicating that he was here. A dark shadow almost directly in front of us caught my eye. At first, I thought it was a boulder but then it moved and I knew it was him. Taking a deep breath, I glanced at Ava.

"Ready to go see Daddy, baby girl?"

"Yes, Mommy."

She held tightly to my hand as I led her down the beach toward the water. Once we were a few feet away, I squeezed her hand and pulled her behind me. Motioning for her to be quiet, I took another deep breath.

"Paul?" My voice cracked. He froze at the sound of his name. I counted to 30 before he turned around. Our eyes met and it was as if the world had disappeared.

My heart skipped a beat as I took in the man standing in front of me. His hazel grey eyes were the same as I remembered, whereas his black hair was more of a buzz cut. He appeared more muscular, his skin more tanned than normal. It definitely brought out the Italian side of him. Blue jeans and a plain shirt was still his style, I noticed as I shifted nervously under his gaze. His expression was guarded so I tried to see myself through his eyes. My caramel brown hair now had blonde highlights. Eyes were still the same shade of dark chocolate, skin was tanned and I was a little more chunky after having Ava but still in great shape. I was still wearing yoga pants and a dark purple tank top. I thought I looked pretty good as I watched his eyes travel downward. He tensed slightly as he noticed the little hand I was holding.

"Um, Paul, this is Ava," I offered a small smile as she took a step toward him. "She's, um, she's our daughter."

I saw the shock in his eyes before he returned his gaze to Ava. Kneeling down to her level, he smiled hesitantly. 

"Hello, Ava," he said.

"Hi Daddy," she beamed happily. "Mommy said she was going to find you and she did."

Ava looked up at me and smiled, which I smiled back to. She let go of my hand and faced Paul again.

"Mommy did, didn't she? Why did she say that?"

"'Cause I asked her to. I didn't want Mommy to cry for you at night anymore. She misses you."

The sincerity in Ava's voice was enough to make me start crying. I turned away, waving Paul off. Walking a short distance, I thought about what Ava said. How many nights had I spent crying over what I lost? Too many to keep track, that's for sure. I watched Ava and Paul bond and knew I made the right choice when I promised Ava I'd find her daddy. Just looking at them made me smile. Paul glanced toward me and said something to Ava. Instantly, I knew they were up to trouble. Paul stood up and slowly made his way to me. The look in his eyes was enough to warn me and I tried to run away, but he was much faster than me. He threw me over his shoulder and ran toward the water as I squirmed and struggled, laughing. We hit the icy water together and the wave coming in separated us. Laughing, I found him swimming to me. Paul stopped a few feet away from me, silence stretching between us. Ava watched us from the shallow water, happiness glowing in her eyes.

"She's beautiful, just like her mom," Paul's voice sent chills down my spine. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was scared," I whispered. "I wanted to keep her safe. She means the world to me."

"Did she really ask you to find me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Ava deserves to know who her dad is. She needs a family, Paul. I want her to be happy."

"What about you? What do you want, Jade?" His eyes locked on mine as I thought about his question.

"What if what I want isn't what someone else wants?" I said slowly. He smirked playfully.

"You won't know unless you ask."

Before I could get a word out, Paul had crossed the distance between us. His mouth crushed against mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I flung my arms around his neck as our bodies molded together, a perfect fit. Paul broke the kiss first, his eyes twinkling under the moon.

"Does that answer your question?"

I nodded, holding onto him as tightly as I could. A scream from the beach broke us apart. Ava was thrown over a man's shoulder, kicking and screaming. Paul was already swimming to shore when my body was able to function again. I swam as fast as I could but I knew it was too late. The man reached his car and tossed Ava into the backseat before glancing back. My blood went cold despite the icy water.

"DANIEL!"


	6. Paul

Ava's screams jolted him back to reality. Without thinking, Paul launched himself into the water, back to the shore. He knew he wasn't going to reach his daughter in time, but he couldn't give up. He just met her! There was no way in hell that he was going to let someone take her away. Clambering to his feet, Paul ran toward the car. The man had opened the door and shoved Ava inside. Behind Paul, Jade screamed.

"DANIEL!"

The name hit him like a ton of bricks. Urging himself to keep moving, Paul sprinted forward as the car sped away. Cursing under his breath, Paul watched the tail lights disappear from sight. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to find Jade kneeling in the sand, tears streaming down her face. Paul knelt beside her and pulled her against his chest.

"We have to find her, Paul! I can't lose her!" Jade cried. Paul's heart broke for the woman he loved.

"Sh, we'll find her. Don't worry, baby girl. We'll get our daughter back. What?" A faint smile had appeared on Jade's face.

"I call Ava 'baby girl'. Now I know where I got it from. That's the nickname you called me."

"Right after I bumped into you at the bowling alley and knocked over your root beer float the first time we met." They both laughed quietly before Paul stood and helped Jade up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

Paul draped his arm over Jade's shoulder as they headed toward her car.

"To see my Uncle Leo."

Leo Carmichael sat behind a large oak desk, his arms folded over his chest. Paul could tell he was making Jade nervous by the way she was squirming in the chair. They had told Leo the whole story from the beginning. Leo hadn't seemed all that surprised to learn that Paul had a daughter. The older man was silent long after Paul had stopped talking. He looked from his nephew to Jade and back again before uncrossing his arms and leaning forward.

"I already knew about Jade and Ava," Leo smirked at his nephew before winking at Jade. "I'm curious to know why you didn't tell me about her in the first place."

"That was partly my fault, sir," Jade said, meeting Leo's steady gaze. He motioned for her to continue. "At the time, I was scared that our relationship wouldn't be approved of because I was raised differently. I didn't know what would happen to me or the baby. When Paul had shown up at the beach, I wanted to tell him but the blood and bruises on his face terrified me. I ran away because I didn't know how I could confront my fears after realizing the danger. After I had Ava, I debated on finding Paul and telling him that he was the father. He's the only man I've ever really loved and the fear of being rejected overcame me. It was only when Ava asked me to find him did I gather the courage to face the ghosts of my past."

Leo nodded as Jade spoke. Paul admired her for being strong enough to face her fears, especially the one sitting in front of her. Jade took a deep breath, tears threatening to spill over.

"I should've told Paul as soon as I found out I was pregnant. Maybe she could've been protected a little better than what I had done."

"Now, don't you go beating yourself up like that, young lady. We knew Ramsey still wanted revenge on us and he was waiting for the right opportunity. Daniel St. Clair was a pawn, used to get closer to you and your daughter. Somehow, Ramsey knew you two would find a way back to each other."

"Uncle Leo, will you help us find our daughter?" Paul asked.

"Of course. She's family, just as much as Jade is. I'll brief the men in a few minutes. Take Jade to the family house, I'm sure your mother and the others are waiting there." Leo chuckled as Paul flinched at the mention of his mother.

"Might as well go meet the rest of the family," Paul sighed. "Though it's not high on my to-do list at the moment."

"Afraid the old women will scold you for not getting married first?" Jade teased playfully.

"You're not that far off, love."

The light sound of her giggle melted his heart like butter. He reached for her hand absentmindedly. Before they left, Jade turned back to Leo.

"Thank you for helping me," she said softly. Leo got up from his chair and walked over to her.

"You're welcome, my dear. As I told Paul,you're family and the Carmichaels take care of what's theirs." He hugged her and smiled before looking pointedly at Paul.

"Got it, Uncle Leo. Come on, Jade, the family's waiting."


	7. Jade

As we left Leo Carmichael's office, I sighed in relief. Paul grinned wickedly as we made our way back to my car. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

"What? Why are you grinning like that?"

"No reason. No reason at all."

"Fine. Don't tell me," I stuck my tongue out and he burst out laughing.

"What are we, five?"

"Maybe."

I smiled sweetly as I slid into the driver seat. Paul gave me directions to the family house and we were off. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him reach for the radio.

"Don't, please. Ava loves this station."

Paul dropped his hand and we sat in silence for a few minutes. Then he chuckled and shook his head.

"Are you sure this is Ava's favorite station?" he teased. I blushed as I realized I was humming along to a song from Beauty and the Beast.

"It's a catchy song," I said defensively.

We spent the next twenty minutes talking about likes and dislikes. It was fun opening up to him and starting new. Some things hadn't changed, like my love for books or his hobby of musical instruments. There were a few surprises, like Paul's interest in learning French and working on cars. He went to the gym every day for the last four years; boxing was one of his favorite things to do. I told him about the Spanish class I was taking, the bakery I wanted to open one day and the record company that hired me two years ago. We talked about Ava and what she liked as opposed to what she didn't like. As we got closer to the next exit, Paul's phone began to ring. He glanced at the screen and groaned. Mouthing "Mom", he answered on the third ring. Five minutes later, he said goodbye and hung up.

"Nervous?" I glanced at him.

"Not at all. Okay, maybe just a little. I have no idea what they're going to do. I never told them about us."

"Oh."

"I had my reasons, which are similar to the ones you gave my uncle. I was scared."

His honesty made me speechless. Silence weaved its way through the air. I tried to concentrate on the road in front of me. Paul told me where to go as we got off the highway. Ten minutes later, we pulled up in front of the Carmichael family house. I gasped in awe as I made my way around the car. Growing up in a somewhat wealthy family, I was used to mansions. This one, however, made my grandfather's mansion look like a cottage in the countryside.

It was a beautiful white mansion with huge pillars in the front and a wrap around porch. It looked like it came straight out of Gone with the Wind. Paul held out his hand and helped me up the stairs. Like a real gentleman, he opened the door and gestured for me to go first. I stepped over the threshold and gasped silently. Yep, this definitely felt like I was in Gone with the Wind. There was a grand spiral staircase in the middle of the foyer. A middle aged woman appeared at the top of the stairs, a smile clear across her face.

"Paul! Oh, my son! I've missed you," she exclaimed, making her way down to us.

"Hi Mom. I missed you too," Paul said, hugging his mother when she reached him. "This is Jade."

"Ah, I have heard a great deal about you, my dear. And none from my son," she swatted the back of his head, "my brother Leo called as soon as you left. My name is Clara Centofani and welcome to my home. Paul's father and I moved in when I was pregnant with my oldest. Roman passed away when Paul was 13 years old."

"Where's everyone else?" Paul asked, changing the subject..

"They're getting the house ready for the party tonight. Your uncle Sean had another successful movie. Alpo and Jade's friend Sky are helping out back."

"Alright. I'm going to show Jade where her room is."

"If you get hungry, I'll be in the kitchen. It was lovely meeting you, dear." Clara smiled at me before disappearing into the kitchen.

Paul led me up the stairs and down the right hallway. We stopped in front of the fourth door on the right. He opened the door and took a step back, giving me some space. I looked at him, then went into the bedroom, curious. The first thing I noticed was the balcony. Just beyond it, I could see the pool area and a garden. I focused back on the room, trying to absorb everything. In the middle of the room was a king-sized bed sitting on a dark cherry oak frame. It was covered in purple, my favorite color. I glanced at Paul in surprise and he shrugged. I smiled to myself. On the other side of the room was a dark cherry oak desk, topped with a purple lamp and swivel chair. One wall had built-in shelves, which held a black radio/CD player and a variety of books, DVDs and CDs. There was a TV mounted to the wall across from the bed. The nightstand next to the bed was also dark cherry oak and had a purple lamp and an empty picture frame sitting on it.

"The closet is over here," Paul said softly, gesturing to another door.

I walked over and hesitantly opened the door. My eyes widened as I looked around. It was a walk-in, big enough to be a small room for a child. I shook my head in disbelief and turned back toward the bedroom. Paul was standing in the doorway, watching me.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," I beamed at him, "But I don't think I have enough clothes to fill this space."

"I'm glad you like it," Paul chuckled. "My room is right across the hall. We'll turn one of the empty rooms in this wing into Ava's room later. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs. Uncle Leo's just arrived."

Paul smiled before leaving me to the quiet of my new room. I grabbed my suitcase and tossed it onto the bed, searching for one of the sundresses I had packed. Changing as quickly as I could, I tried not to think about what Ramsey might have done to Ava in the past 24 hours. Instead, I focused on how good it'd feel to hold her again. Tears began to form in my eyes and I blinked rapidly. Taking a deep breath, I headed downstairs in search for Paul. Halfway down the staircase, I ran into a woman about my age with curly black hair and the body of a model. She was dressed in a very short black skirt and a low-cut red shirt that showed her flat stomach. Glaring at me in disgust, she blocked my way.

"So. You're the girl Paul brought home," She sneered.

"Uh, yes?" I said, confused by her rudeness.

"Listen here, tramp. Stay away from Paul. He belongs with me and I'm not going to let some white piece of trash take him from me. Especially not one who's as fat as you are." 

"Excuse me? I don't know who the hell you are, but obviously Paul wants me or else he would've already chosen you. You don't know anything about me, sweetheart so until you do, you better watch who you're calling white trash when you look like you work at the local strip club. As for the fat part, I'll let you slide on that because I haven't been able to lose some fat from my pregnancy. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go see if Paul has found our daughter," I emphasized 'our' and smiled sweetly, stepping around her. I noticed Paul, Clara, and Leo standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi, Paul," I said cheerfully, causing the mysterious woman to spin around in shock.

"Hey Jade," he replied smugly. "Lola."

"Paul," Lola said, clearly embarrassed. He turned back to me.

"Good news, baby. We found her."

"Let's take this into the study," Clara glared at Lola, who huffed and disappeared upstairs.

"Ramsey's taking her to an abandoned warehouse? When?" I asked Leo.

"Later tonight, around midnight. I have men watching his every move. We're going to get her back, I promise."

"What can I do to help?" I looked from Leo to Paul as they shared a look. "I'm not just going to sit around and twiddle my thumbs together, waiting for my daughter to be brought home!"

"Baby, we don't know how dangerous it will be when we go rescue Ava," Paul said.

"I know how to shoot a gun and I know self-defense," I smugly said as Leo looked impressed. "Besides, Ramsey might deal with the situation better if I go talk to him. No offense, babe, but he hates you."

"She has a point," Clara pointed out as she paced back and forth.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Jade?" Leo asked, ignoring Paul who was staring at him as if he never saw him before in his life.

"I'm sure." I said confidently, meeting Leo's gaze steadily.

"Alright, it's settled. One of my men will call when the time comes. Now," he glanced at his watch, "we go finish preparing for the party."

I headed back to my room, my body begging for a shower. Rummaging through my closet, I didn't look up as Paul entered. I knew he was upset by the decision, but Ava was my daughter too. Grabbing the plum dress Clara bought me, I gathered my stuff and went into the bathroom. Paul was sitting on the bed as he watched me move around the room. Once I had everything, I turned toward him.

"Before we have this discussion, I'm going to take a shower. We will talk when I'm done." I shut the door before he could reply and locked it so I could enjoy my shower without interruptions. Fifteen minutes later, I dried off and slipped into the dress. It was definitely my size and form fitting, showing off my curves. I admired it in the mirror. 

Blow-drying my hair, I smiled as my curls started to form. As soon as I was satisfied with how I looked, I slipped on the black heels I bought a few months ago and walked back into the bedroom. I ignored Paul, who came back from his room, dressed in black pants and a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked hot. I sat down in the chair at my desk as he stood in the doorway.

"Don't do this," he said softly.

"I have to, Paul. She's all I've ever had in the last four years. You've had your family," I met his gaze. "She's my baby and I'd do anything to get her back. You understand why I have to do this."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I get it. Uncle Leo used to say 'The gang is family. Do whatever it takes to keep them safe.' I guess I have to get used to including you and Ava in that now."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I stared at the floor.

"Don't do that, Jade. You did what you thought was right. Let's just focus on getting her back and then we can worry about the future. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on. The party will be starting soon," he grabbed my hand and we made our way downstairs. People were already arriving and Clara looked happy playing hostess. She smiled in approval when she saw us and I grinned back.

"Looks like Lola was wrong about the fat white trash part. You look absolutely beautiful, my dear," Clara whispered in my ear as she hugged me. I blushed.

"Thank you, Clara. For everything," I hugged her back.

"Go have fun. Make my son dance with you," she winked as she shooed us away before returning her attention to arriving guests.

Paul led me through the house to the backyard, pausing in the kitchen long enough to hand me a glass of red wine. Taking a sip, I savored the sweetness as we stepped onto the patio. Paul excused himself to go congratulate his other uncle and I took the time to look around. The Carmichael-Centofani family knew how to put together a party. White twinkling lights hung in the air, weaving through the trees and around the pillars. Tables were covered in white; the centerpieces were elegant and simple with small white candles and lace. There was a small stage off to one side of the patio, where a DJ was set up playing music. A dance floor was set out in front of the stage. I noticed Lola trying to flirt with the DJ and failing to get his attention. I shook my head and glanced around, trying to remember all of Paul's family members I had met. Sean was still talking to Paul near the table where his wife, Lizzie, and their son, Eli, were sitting. Leo was married to Ella, who was also sitting with Lizzie along with Paul's grandfather, James, and Paul's Aunt Debra.

A couple tables over sat Paul's twin cousins, Seth and Kim. Their table also included Kim's boyfriend, Ben; their parents, Johnny and Sara; their cousin, Stephen, and his wife, Mia: and Lola, who didn't look too happy at the moment. There were so many aunts, uncles, and cousins that eventually I knew I'd have to ask Clara for a family tree. My eyes rested on Alpo, who I almost didn't recognize since he was dressed in a tuxedo and not jeans. He smiled and waved me over. Slowly, I reached his table and he gestured toward a chair.

"Pretty cool, huh?" he asked, motioning to the party.

"Amazing," I agreed, taking a sip of my wine.

"Don't worry, Jade. We're going to bring Ava home, safe and sound. You're fidgeting," he said, shrugging when I looked at him questioningly.

"What if we're too late and somebody gets hurt?" I stared down at my hands.

"Hey now," he waited until I looked up, "Don't be like that. You gave Paul something no one else could - a family of his own. Now that he's gotten you back, he's going to keep you around at all costs. Put a smile on that face because here he comes."

I had barely managed a smile when I felt Paul lean down and kiss my cheek. Alpo nodded at us before taking a sip of his beer.

"Having fun?" Paul sat down next to me and casually draped his arm over my shoulders.

"Yes, I am. Alpo here was just telling me how much your mom enjoys throwing parties," I smiled.

"Is that so? Well, I suppose he's right about that," Paul said, a bemused expression on his face. Alpo shrugged.

"Do you want more wine, Jade?" Alpo stood up.

"Yes, please," I mumbled, handing him my glass. As soon as he was gone, Paul stood up and held out his hand.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." He led me to the dance floor and pulled me close as the DJ played a slow song.

"I've missed you, Jade," he whispered as we swayed to the music. "I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry I let you slip away."

"We're together now," I said, looking up at him. He smiled.

"Yes, we are. I know everything is crazy right now and I wish I had planned this out better but there's something I need to do," Paul stopped and took a step back before pulling a box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee. "Jade, I love you with everything that I am. I've loved you for over six years and I don't plan on letting you go ever again. I promise to take care of you and our beautiful daughter, to always love you both and make sure you never feel lonely again. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

The whole time Paul was talking, the crowd around us had quieted down. I barely acknowledged them as I stared at the man in front of me with tears in my eyes. I loved him and he loved me just as much, if not more.

"Yes," I said, "Yes, I will marry you."

Everyone erupted into cheers as Paul slid the ring onto my finger and stood up to kiss me. He grinned as he wiped the tears away and I laughed. Clara was the first one to hug us, followed by Leo and Alpo. Alpo handed me my glass of wine and winked before shaking Paul's hand. Leo smiled warmly as he embraced me.

"Welcome to the family, my dear."

"Thank you, Uncle Leo."

Just then, Leo's phone began ringing and he stepped away from us. He held the phone up to his ear long enough for whoever on the other end to tell him something. He hung up, a grim expression on his face.

"It's time."


	8. Jade

My stomach was in knots as I grabbed my purse and a black leather jacket from my room. Adrenaline raced through my veins as I rushed downstairs, where Leo and Paul were waiting. Five other men were standing behind Leo, watching me silently. Paul opened the door and they stepped outside. I noticed I was the only woman in the group and I wondered briefly if I made the right decision. Paul sat next to me in the backseat of a black SUV and lightly squeezed my hand, making my doubts disappear. I knew I could save my daughter and keep my family safe. As we approached the warehouse, I focused on my baby girl. Leo stopped the car and turned to face me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"My daughter is in there. I'm going to get her back."

Leo nodded before handing me a gun. I took it and carefully slid it under my garter belt. Paul looked a little surprised and I shrugged. One of the men opened the door and helped me out. Smoothing out my dress, I squared back my shoulders and entered the warehouse. Leo and his men had the building surrounded, just in case something went wrong. Paul wasn't with me so I had to make sure I didn't mess anything up. The soft click of my heels echoed through the empty corridor as I entered the center of the warehouse. There were six or seven men in the room. They looked up when I walked in, confusion and amusement on their faces.

"I'm here to see Ramsey," I said, looking each man in the eye. "Can you boys help me out?"

"Sure," one of the bigger men replied. "What's your name?"

"Back off, Alex. I'll take care of her," Daniel stepped out of the darkness, his expression grim.

"You!" I hissed, my eyes narrowing slightly. "How dare you even speak to me, you good-for-nothing, lying, dirty scumbag!"

"Nice to see you, too, Jade. Would you like some water?"

"Fuck you!"

"Hey now, I'm just trying to be polite. Besides, I don't think Paul would be too thrilled if I banged his little slut."

"Easy, Jade. He's just trying to get under your skin. Remember you're there for Ava."  Leo's voice crackled through my earpiece. 

"I just need to speak with Ramsey," I said sweetly, ignoring Daniel's lame insult. 

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise," a voice boomed above us. I glanced up to see a man about as big as Leo leaning against the railing. He was wearing a three-piece suit and seemed completely comfortable in his surroundings.

"Ramsey, I presume?"

"Yes and you are Jade?"

"Yes, sir. I am."

"You're here for Ava," he said matter-of-factly. 

"I am," I stared at him confidently. 

"Does Leo know you're here?"

"Yes, he does. In fact, he says hi."

Ah, well give him my best regards. Now," Ramsey made his way down the stairs to me, "let's get to business."

"Give me back Ava. Please. My daughter is everything to me."

"This isn't between you and I, Jade. It's between Paul and I. Am I right to assume he's recently proposed?" Ramsey nodded toward the ring glittering on my hand. Daniel made a noise of disgust.

"Yes he has. But I'm not here to discuss Paul. I'm here for Ava. Why kidnap her if you want revenge on Paul? He may be her father but he has nothing to do with Ava. I've raised her for four years by myself and he didn't even know about her until two days ago."

"But he has always been fond of you and I knew if something like this were to happen, he would do anything to help you."

Something about Ramsey's words sparked a flame inside me as I realized he had tricked us. Leo cursed under his breath in the earpiece and shouted to his men. I knew they wouldn't reach me in time. Carefully, I slipped the gun out from under my dress when Ramsey turned away and motioned to Alex and Daniel. Both men slowly approached me and I backed away, weighing my options. I could run, but they'd catch me before I got very far. I couldn't wait for Paul to come get me. The gun felt heavy in my hand and I took a deep breath before pointing it right at Daniel's chest.

"Come any closer and I will shoot." Turning my gaze to Ramsey, I saw surprise and admiration on his face. "Give me back my daughter, you bastard. Or so help me God, I will shoot every man in this damn room."

"Felix, go get little Ava. I'm sure she'll want to see her mommy," Ramsey waved toward me. Felix walked over and opened a large shipment crate, lifting a tied up Ava into his arms. Her eyes filled with tears as she noticed me.

"Mommy! I want to go home!" she wailed.

"Ava, baby girl. Listen to me," I glanced at Daniel and kept my aim straight on his heart, "it'll be over soon. We'll go home soon. Don't cry, okay? I'm here now, Mommy's here."

"Isn't that sweet?" Ramsey said. "Mommy to the rescue. Too bad you won't get to celebrate long."

Daniel started to lunge at me and I ducked to the right, causing him to stumble. I kicked him in the back and sent him flying over the crates. Alex rushed me from behind and I twisted his wrist, flipping him over my shoulder. He groaned as he landed on his back with a loud thud. I used every self-defense move I could remember and soon the floor was covered with groaning men. Picking up my gun, I faced Ramsey, who looked impressed.

"Who knew a woman like you could take out six of my best men? Too bad you didn't get all of them," he added smugly. Before I could turn around, something hit my head and everything started to go black. I heard Paul scream my name over Ava's wails.

"Jade! No!"

Then nothing.

My eyes fluttered open groggily as my body woke up. I was laying on an old mattress in a dirty room that was dimly lit. My wrists were chained to the floor on either side of the bed. Trying my best to sit up, I groaned as I stretched out, my body protesting. The events of the last few days crashed over me. Promising Ava to find her dad, finding Paul at the beach, Ava being kidnapped, confronting Leo then Lola, Paul proposing, talking to Ramsey, taking out six men. Sheesh, no wonder why my body feels like it's been hit by a train, I thought.

A door opened and I squinted against the bright light. Ramsey walked into the room and towered over me. I refused to look at him; instead, I stared pointedly at the wall. He chuckled darkly under his breath.

"Is this how it's going to be?" he asked, kneeling down beside me. I still refused to look at him. He trailed a finger down my cheek and neck.

"Paul is one lucky man, you know" Ramsey whispered. "To capture a beautiful woman like you. Too bad he didn't take advantage of you when he had the chance."

Ramsey grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled my head back. I yelped as tears sprung to my eyes. He pinned me down to the bed and I tried to struggle out of the horror that was about to unfold. The chains on my wrists made escaping impossible and I cried out in agony as they bit into my flesh. Ramsey roughly shoved my dress up, exposing me from the waist down. I tried kicking him as he ripped my panties off but he was much stronger. In one movement, he had undressed himself from the waist down and slammed into me. The roughness was too much for me to handle and I couldn't fight anymore. My whole body went numb and I silently begged for help. On he was done, Ramsey got dressed and left me sobbing, curled up into a ball.

I lost track of time as Ramsey came and went as he pleased. My body was too weak to struggle against his brutal attacks. Tears were constantly streaming down my face. Sleep couldn't even take away the pain. After Ramsey left, I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me under. A loud thud jostled me awake and I cowered as the door flew off the hinges. A man walked in and I cried out in relief.

"Uncle Leo! Please help me," I sobbed.

"Sh, it's okay. We've got you," Uncle Leo said as he unchained me. He helped me up and took a look at me. "Are you hurt?"

"He... raped me," I whispered, unable to meet his gaze.

"That bastard. Here, put this on." Leo shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to me, his expression hard. "Your dress is shredded to pieces and I'm sure you don't want anyone staring at you."

"Thanks." It covered me like a dress and I quickly buttoned it.

Uncle Leo led me carefully out of the small room. We made our way out to the main warehouse where the rest of the Carmichael gang had Ramsey surrounded. He appeared to be yelling at someone who I couldn't see. As we approached them, the circle broke long enough to allow us through and I saw Paul pointing a gun at Ramsey's head.

"First, you kidnap my daughter. Then you kidnap the only woman I've ever loved. You deserve to go to Hell!" Paul yelled.

"Go ahead and shoot me," Ramsey said coolly.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. Let's not do anything rash," Uncle Leo lit a cigar and took a long drag from it. "If anyone is going to shoot anyone, it should be Jade."

Leo motioned me forward and the men looked at me in shock, some growling at Ramsey in disapproval. I knew I looked horrible and at that moment, I wished the men would rip Ramsey apart. However, a part of me was glad they stayed where they were. Paul watched with relief and concern as I made my way to the center, nodding to the man who handed me back my gun. I stopped next to Uncle Leo and smiled as he gestured toward Ramsey, who looked scared. I pointed the gun directly at his heart.

"Paul is right, you deserve to go to Hell. You kidnapped my four year old daughter. Then you kidnapped me and kept me locked in a dirty room, where I couldn't escape because you had my wrists chained to the floor. You raped me repeatedly because I couldn't fight back and then left me in pain. You destroyed everything good about me within a matter of a week?" I glanced at Uncle Leo, who was holding Paul back, for confirmation it had been a week. He nodded grimly.

"You won't shoot me," Ramsey said darkly.

"You really think that? I have plenty of reason to."

"Go ahead then, slut. Do your worst."

I looked at Uncle Leo, then to Paul before meeting the eyes of the rest of the gang. They were watching me with interest, waiting to see what I would do. As each one acknowledged my gaze, I realized they were family. My family. The words Paul quoted to me came back.

"As two wise men have said," I smiled warmly at Uncle Leo and Paul before turning to Ramsey, "There is only one rule the Carmichael family lives by. 'The gang is family. Do whatever it takes to keep them safe.' Whether it's blood or marriage that links us, they have been my family since the day Paul asked me out nearly seven years ago. With you alive, none of us are safe."

I pulled the trigger and watched the life fade from Ramsey's eyes. The gun fell out of my hand and I dropped to my knees. Arms wrapped around me and i sobbed as Paul held me to his chest. He scooped me into his arms and stood up.

"Let's go home," he said, motioning the men to go ahead.

I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.


	9. Jade

When I woke up, I was confused which led to a panic. The room wasn't mine nor the small room I had been locked in. The horror of last night overcame me and I shivered. Paul knocked softly on the door before walking in. He offered a small smile as he stood at the end of his bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I killed a man," I said quietly.

"You were protecting your family."

"I know."

"It's okay, baby. You did what you had to do. I'm proud of you. You were so brave and confident, even after everything you went through. Even the guys were impressed." He smiled encouragingly at me and I felt a little better. 

"Everyone's waiting for you downstairs," he continued. "Mom sent up a new dress or you can go across the hall and pick out something to wear. You can use my shower, if you want, and get ready in here."

"Okay. Paul?"

"Yes?"

"How bad do I look?"

"You have bruises all over your stomach, back, and upper thighs. Your lip is healing and there weren't any broken bones," he sighed.

"Oh. Um..." I hesitated. An amused expression appeared on his face.

"Anything else, Jade?"

"Uh, well, I'm still sore. So, could you, um, help me? With the shower?"

"Sure, baby girl. Don't worry, I won't take advantage until you're ready," he said. I winced as I got out of bed. "What's wrong?"

"Ramsey said it was too bad you didn't take advantage of me when you had the chance before he raped me," I said, careful not to look at him.

"Oh baby," he hugged me. "It's over. He won't hurt you anymore. Come on, let's get you into the shower."

Paul lifted me into his arms and walked toward the bathroom. Setting me on my feet, he turned on the water and adjusted it so it wouldn't be too hot on my skin. I suddenly felt shy and stood there, trying not to look at Paul. He met my gaze, his eyebrows raised and I nodded slightly. He slowly undressed me, careful not to hurt me, before discarding his own clothes. I stepped into the shower and closed my eyes as the water gushed over me. It was soothing and my body started to relax. Paul helped me wash my hair and body, carefully avoiding any rough movements. His touch was comforting as he covered every inch of me with soap. As the water rinsed the soap down the drain, I hugged Paul, resting my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head and shut the water off. We got out and I dried myself off while Paul went to get the new dress from his room. It was a pale yellow sundress, perfect for an informal party. Paul waited outside the bathroom so I could get dressed in private. Carefully avoiding the mirror, I put the dress on and called to Paul. 

"Will you zip me up?" I moved my hair out of the way when he walked in.

"Sure," he smiled at me in the mirror. "There."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to go see everyone?"

"Just a minute," I wandered back to my room and found matching wedge sandals. "Okay, ready."

Paul weaved his fingers through mine and we headed to the backyard. Cheers erupted the moment I stepped out onto the patio. All of the Carmichaels and Sky were standing around the backyard, applauding me. Clara beamed at me while Uncle Leo raised a glass to me. Everyone went silent as soon as he began talking.

"In the last week alone, a lot has happened to you, Jade. The past collided with the present and you had to overcome some of your biggest fears." He smiled knowingly and I blushed. "You have proven you are a strong woman by taking care of your daughter alone for the first four years of her life. By coming to us for help to rescue your daughter and by protecting your family in ways I'm sure scared you at the time. I admire your courage, determination, and most of all, your heart. You are truly a Carmichael. Welcome home."

"Thank you, Uncle Leo."

"Mommy!!"

Ava ran from behind Sky and launched herself into my arms. I hugged her tightly, crying in relief. She clung to me as I fussed over her, covering her in kisses.

"Ava! I missed you baby. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where's Daddy?"

"Right here, baby girl," Paul said, hugging us both.

"Daddy, are you going to stay with us?" Ava looked him in the eye.

"See this?" Paul held up my left hand so Ava could see the ring and she nodded. "This is my promise that we will be a family forever and always. I'm not going anywhere."

"I told you I'd find Daddy for you," I smiled at Paul as I handed Ava to him.

"I know, Mommy," Ava said before yawning.

"Come on, Ava. Let's get you to bed."

"Okay, Daddy."

Paul headed toward the house with Ava peering at me over his shoulder. I watched them, my heart bursting with joy.  Clara tapped me on the shoulder and hugged me when I turned around. Tears were swelling in her eyes when she finally released me.

"You have given us the greatest gift of all. A beautiful daughter for Paul and a wonderful woman to become his wife. Of course, it took nearly five years but better late than never," she winked at me.

"Wait, you knew about us?" I gaped at her.

"Of course, my dear," she laughed. "I've known your mom since high school. It was her who put two and two together that night you were packing. She called me and we wondered how long it would take before you two found each other again. Maybe sooner, if Paul hadn't tried to keep you a secret. I wanted to tell him I knew, but I didn't know how to bring the topic up."

"I never knew you knew my mom. Sneaky woman." We laughed.

"Now, let's talk about the wedding."

"Mom, we haven't discussed anything yet," Paul joined us.

"I know. I was just going to give Jade some ideas," Clara smiled innocently at her son. "There's always tomorrow, I guess."

I laughed as Clara walked away, leaving Paul speechless. He shook his head in amusement.

"That woman knows how to get under my skin", he chuckled. "Come on, baby. Let's go have some fun."


	10. Jade

Several hours later, I slid my wedge sandals off and flopped down onto the bed. Clara really did know how to throw a party. I don't remember the last time I danced like that. My feet were already starting to ache and I was pretty sure my body was going to be sore in the morning. I groaned inwardly as Paul walked into the room, laughing at my bedraggled state. He switched on a lamp on one of the nightstands and I threw an arm over my eyes, causing him to chuckle.

"Did someone have a little too much fun?" He teased gently.

"Maybe," I mumbled. He chuckled again.

"Maybe I'll have to get you drunk again if you have that much fun. You were quite entertaining. What were you drinking anyways?" 

"Apple pucker and Sprite," I said, peeking at him from under my arm.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," he smiled.

"Ugh don't mention a next time." 

I groaned before rolling toward the edge of the bed. I made sure my feet were planted firmly on the ground before standing up. I must have started to sway because Paul gently grabbed my shoulders and helped me to the bathroom. He probably sensed I was going to throw up because he flipped open the toilet lid and had my hair pulled back into his hand before I fell to my knees. Paul rubbed my back with one hand and my hair in the other as I emptied my stomach. Once I was sure I was done, I sat back against the tub as Paul went to get me a pair of pajamas. He helped me clean up and changed before guiding me to bed. Making sure I was comfortable, Paul turned to his dresser and changed into pajama pants. He climbed into need next to me and I snuggled up to his chest.

"I love you, Paul." I whispered.

Then I passed out, the darkness quickly overtaking me.

Sunlight woke me up the next morning, along with a pounding headache. I groaned and reached for Paul only to grasp air. Opening an eye, I briefly wondered where he was when I noticed a glass of orange juice and a bottle of aspirin on the nightstand. I smiled and grabbed the bottle. Of course, he had thought of this. Or Clara did, I thought to myself. I knew she was going to treat me like her own daughter after the first night. It was good for her to have a girl to spoil, since she only had Paul and his two brothers. As I sipped the orange juice, the smell of bacon got my attention. Slowly, I got out of bed and pulled on my fuzzy pink robe before heading downstairs. Paul was feeding Ava in her highchair while Clara stood at the stove, frying bacon. They smiled when I walked in.

"Good morning, my dear," Clara said as she handed me a plate. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I deserve," I laughed. "Thank you for breakfast."

"It's the least I can do," she said before walking toward the doorway leading to the front room. "Leo, breakfast's ready!"

I kissed the top of Ava's head before sitting down next to Paul. He leaned over and kissed me, then smiled.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you take some aspirin?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for that. My headache's already going away."

"Good," he said. It became silent as I focused on eating. Leo walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug from the cupboard. Clara handed him a plate and they both sat down at the table with us.

"Got any plans today?" Leo asked, looking from Paul to me, then back again before reaching for the newspaper.

"Not that I know of," I said, glancing at Paul.

"I thought maybe we could take Ava to the zoo. It's supposed to be nice out all day and I'm sure she'll love seeing the animals."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Clara said. Leo nodded in agreement.

"When you three get back, we'll have a family barbeque. I promise, it won't be crazy like last night," Leo winked at me. I felt my cheeks begin to burn from embarrassment.

"Was it bad?" They started laughing.

"No, it wasn't bad," Leo spoke first. "It was rather cute, watching you dance and have fun."

"Don't be embarrassed baby. You were having fun. Nobody blames you," Paul said before kissing my cheek. "I'll get Ava cleaned up and dressed for the zoo. When you're ready, we'll pack a bag and go."

Once they were gone, I turned toward Leo and Clara. They both were smiling.

"Alright, tell me the truth. Was I that bad last night?" 

This time, Clara spoke up.

"No, dear. You weren't that bad at all. Don't be embarrassed, you're allowed to have fun. And that's what you did. Now, go get ready for the zoo and enjoy your day with your family." She made a shooing motion with her hands and I got up from the table, laughing. 

Quickly changing into shorts and a tank top, I made sure Ava's diaper bag was packed with snacks, an extra pair of clothing, sunscreen, and extra batteries for the camera. Once I made sure everything was in the diaper bag and my purse, I headed back downstairs to meet Paul and Ava in the foyer. Paul insisted on driving, so I buckled Ava into her car seat and we headed for the zoo. I was glad Paul suggested the zoo because I hadn't been able to take Ava there since her first birthday. She was too young to remember going then, so now she would have memories of being at the zoo with her mom and dad.

Paul and I took turns with the camera, although he took more of Ava with me. We saw the monkeys first, since that's Ava's favorite animal. Then we saw the elephants and the tigers. As we went to each exhibit, Paul pointed out the animal to Ava and had her repeat the name back to him. They even made the sounds for each animal. Ava was having a blast, squealing over the exhibits and running a few feet ahead of us as we walked throughout the zoo. After we had seen the animals and taken lots of pictures, we decided to take a snack break. Ava was happily sipping on a juice box while she sat on my lap.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her. She nodded, smiling.

"Good, because Daddy has a surprise for you," Paul grinned at her wide eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, momentarily taking the straw out of her mouth.

"You'll see," he winked. "Come on, I promise you will like it."

He led us toward the aquarium, but instead of going inside, he headed to the back. Slightly confused, we followed him to what looked like a small granite swimming pool. An instructor smiled brightly at us.

"Do you want to pet a stingray?" He asked. I looked to Paul in awe and he shrugged.

"It's a new addition. I thought maybe you two would like it." He motioned to Ava and she went to him. "Look in the water, baby girl. Those are stingrays."

"You can pet them if you want," the instructor walked over to us. "Just stick your hand in the water with your palm flat. When they swim by, gently touch their backs. Don't touch their tails or their bellies. Please don't touch the babies, they're not ready for human contact. Okay?"

"Okay," Ava said and the instructor handed Paul a step stool for her. We knelt down on either side and did what the instructor told us to do. The look of joy of Ava's face was priceless. I asked the instructor to take a picture, which he agreed to do happily. When we were done, we washed our hands and arms, then headed for the little gift shop. I picked out a T-shirt and a stuffed monkey for Ava. Paul managed to sneak in a stuffed elephant while I was checking out and I looked at him questioningly.

"For you," he said, kissing me. I smiled, blushing.

I grabbed the bags and we headed home. Not even five minutes of being in the car, Ava had passed out, clinging to her new monkey. I smiled at her sleeping figure before turning to Paul.

"Thank you for today," I said, causing him to smile and hold my hand.

"Anything for my princesses."

I carried Ava upstairs to her room while Paul went to go help his mom with any last minute details for the barbeque. Once Ava wasa tucked into her bed, I quietly shut the door and almost plowed into Lola. I groaned inwardly as I prepared for her outburst.

"Jade, I was just looking for you."

"You were?" I must have sounded shocked because she blushed.

"Yes. I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you that first day. I was mean and bitchy, and you didn't deserve any of it. And I wanted you to know, I wasn't after Paul. I know what I said but I didn't mean it. I grew up with the Carmichaels and Paul is like my big brother. I just didn't want to see him hurt again. But I had no right to come after you like that and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Uh, yeah. I forgive you. And I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was just a really bad day for me. If you're not after Paul, then who are you after?"

Her face turned as red as her shirt and she gave me a small smile. Her next reply almost knocked me off my feet.

"Alpo."

"Wait, what? Did I hear you right?" I teased her and she giggled.

"Yeah. I've had a crush on him forever, but I don't think he even knows I exist." I thought back to the parties Clara has thrown since I came back into Paul's life and realized maybe Lola was wrong. A light bulb went off in my head.

"Oh, girl. I think you're wrong. But, I have an idea and it just might work." I whispered my plan to her and she nodded. I pulled her into my room and hollered for Sky. Within a minute, she appeared and I told her the plan. Quickly, I locked the door and we set to work.

Almost an hour later, we were finishing up when Paul knocked on the door. I went over and cracked it just enough so he couldn't see Lola.

"Dinner's almost ready. What are you doing in there?"

"Okay. And don't worry about it, you'll see in a little bit. Can you get Clara up here though? I need her opinion on something."

"Um, sure." Paul turned to go downstairs but stopped and looked at me. "Sometimes, you scare me babe. I don't know if it's good or bad."

"Just go and send your mom up!" With that, I shut the door and we burst into a fit of giggles. A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. I opened it and ushered Clara inside before locking it again.

"May I present... Lola."

Sky knocked twice on the bathroom door and pretended to be Vanna White as Lola emerged. She was dressed in one of my floor length formal gowns, the color of raspberry. Her hair was curled and pinned back on one side with a matching flower clip. She smiled shyly at Clara, Sky and I standing on either side of her.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You look beautiful, Lola. You girls did a wonderful job. If Alpo doesn't get this hint, he's a fool for sure."

I looked at her, my mouth hanging open in surprise. I'm pretty sure Lola and Sky had the same dumbfounded looks on their faces. Clara laughed.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice all the puppy looks you give him?" She asked, walking over to Lola and taking her hands. "I've known for years, darling. And I know you'd make a fine woman for Alpo. Now come. It's time for dinner."

We followed her downstairs, Sky going first with me behind her, then Lola. Clara and Sky walked outside, but I stopped when I noticed Lola hesitating.

"Hey. You look amazing. And he's stupid if he doesn't realize you're the one for him." I held out my hand and she took it. I gave her a squeeze before letting go and heading to the backyard. The conversations seemed to pause as every head turned to look at Lola, who blushed furiously. I gave her a thumbs up and a smile, which she returned. Clara spoke up at that point.

"Lola, you look absolutely beautiful."

She grinned and made her way to a table, passing Alpo whose mouth was open and gaping like a fish out of water. I nudged Paul, who noticed and looked at his best friend in confusion. Leaning over, I whispered in his ear what Lola had said and he grinned. He then nudged Alpo hard in the ribs, who snapped back to reality.

"What was that for?"

"You're drooling," Paul snickered, handing him a napkin.

"No I'm not," he growled before wiping his mouth.

"Maybe you should go snatch her up before someone else does," I said, leaning against Paul's back.

"What if she says no?" Alpo hesitated.

"Trust me, she won't." I winked playfully at him. He must have gotten the message because he stood up and straightened his jacket.

"Here goes nothing," he said and walked over to her. I could see them talking, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Alpo held out his hand and Lola took it, letting him lead her toward the makeshift dance floor. He pulled her close as some slow song played. Paul chuckled in amusement.

"Well would you look at that. Alpo and Lola."

"I'm happy for them," I smiled at Lola's disbelieved expression.

"Care to dance?" Paul asked, looking at me.

"I'd love to," I took his hand. He pulled me toward him and began singing softly in my ear to Hero by Enrique Iglesias. I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, Paul."


	11. Jade

Everyone was still mingling in the backyard when I excused myself to check on Ava. Skylar was sitting in the kitchen and didn't look up as I came back downstairs. She seemed to be a little sad since the whole thing with Daniel blew up. I grabbed a martini and sat down next to her.

"You okay, Sky?"

"Yeah. It's just a little weird, being single," she shrugged, still looking at her hands. She took a deep breath and looked at me. "How did you manage to get through the pain of breaking up with Paul?"

"I had an amazing friend who was there to make sure I didn't have a nervous breakdown. And I had a daughter who depended on me to take care of her." I smiled at my best friend and put my arm around her. "I'm here to help you and so is the rest of the family. You need something, just let us know."

"Thanks, Jade. It means a lot to me," she smiled back and leaned her head on my shoulder. We sat there for a few minutes until we heard someone clear their throat.

We looked up and noticed a man in the doorway of the kitchen. He looked similar to Paul, except he had icy blue eyes and was a lot taller. I'm pretty sure Skylar and I were both staring awkwardly at the mysterious man. Shaking my head, I managed to speak.

"May I help you...?"

"I'm Nick. Do you know where Clara is?"

"Out back," I pointed and he noticed her through the patio door. He smiled.

"Thanks," he said before meeting Sky's gaze. "I'll see you later."

With a wink at her, Nick walked out to the backyard and tapped  Clara on the shoulder. She turned around and squealed, throwing her arms around his waist. We could hear her inside the kitchen.

"Nick! I thought you weren't going to make it. Oh, you almost gave your mother a heart attack! You know better," she pretended to scold him, swatting his arm playfully. He laughed and hugged her.

"I know I said I couldn't make it because I was going to Christine's cousin's wedding. But we sort of gotten into a fight over it."

"What do you mean, sort of?" Clara asked, concern in her eyes.

"She broke off the engagement," he said sheepishly. Clara closed her eyes and crossed herself like the Catholic woman she is.

"Well, good riddance to her anyways. I never really liked her," she said, smiling at her oldest son. Paul walked over to his brother and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you, Nick. Have you met my fiancée?"

I grabbed Sky's hand and pulled her outside with me. Paul smiled and gestured to me. Nick smiled at us, looking slightly awed.

"We just met in the kitchen but I didn't catch her name. Or her beautiful friend," he winked at us playfully. Paul rolled his eyes.

"This is Jade," he wrapped his arm around me. "And her friend is Skylar."

"Nice to meet you both. Properly," he added teasingly, shaking our hands. As he held onto Sky's a little longer, Alpo came outside with Ava. She ran over to us and threw her arms around Paul's leg. Alpo looked sheepish.

"She woke up from her nap calling for you guys," he said, standing next to me. "I changed her top since she spilled juice down the front."

"Thanks, Alpo. I really appreciate the help," I said, smiling.

"You're welcome. Hey Nick."

"Hey Alpo. Who's this little cutie?"

"This is Ava," I beamed down at her.

"Our daughter," Paul added. Nick's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Oh, you're the girl Paul was hung up on! Well, I'm glad to see he came to his senses about you," Nick teased his little brother, who glared in return. "Seriously. I'm happy for you two. I hope the best."

"Thank you," we said in unison, then laughed at each other.

I excused myself to feed Ava and Sky followed us as Paul and Nick continued to talk with Alpo. We sat down at a table a few yards away from them and Sky kept sneaking glances at Nick. I laughed and shook my head.

"Why don't you talk to him?" I asked, handing Ava a piece of fruit.

"I don't know. I feel like maybe it's too soon to move on from Daniel," Sky slumped back into her chair.

"There's nothing wrong with being friends," I pointed out.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Nick cut in, looking from me to Sky. "I was wondering if I could steal Skylar away for a dance?"

"Um, sure. I'd like that," Sky took his hand and shot me a smile as he led her to the dance floor. I giggled and turned my attention  back to Ava. She was busy munching on a carrot when a crash made me jump. 

Paul and another man were on the ground, a table full of food broken underneath them. I held onto Ava as they got up on their feet and went for each other's throats. I couldn't get a good glimpse of the other man and it wasn't until I heard Sky scream for me that I knew who it was. My blood went cold.

"Jade, take Ava inside! It's Daniel!" Sky yelled, Nick holding her back. Without a second thought, I took off for the house with Lola on my heels. Once we got inside, she held her hands out for Ava.

"I'll take her upstairs to Alpo. Go see if Paul is okay!"

I handed Ava over and kissed her head before running back outside. The scene had escalated quickly since then. Daniel and Paul both had their guns out, pointing at one another. Leo, Nick, and the pother gang members present all had their guns drawn on Daniel. There was a look of crazy terror in his eyes.

"You ruined everything," Daniel yelled. "All of you!"

"You're the only one who ruined your life, Daniel." Paul was calm, even though I could tell he was nervous. Daniel was acting unpredictable.

"Shut the hell up, Paul. Your little whore is the one to blame." Daniel's eyes flickered to me, pure hatred glowing in them. "She should've stayed away that night. It should've been you that came for Ava. You were supposed to die!"

Daniel held the gun tightly, aiming for Paul's heart. As he moved his finger to pull the trigger, a loud bang went off. The gun dropped from Daniel's hand as his lifeless body crumpled in a heap. Time seemed to slow down as I noticed Paul collapse, Leo barely managing to catch him. I watched in horror as they both staggered back. Clara screamed and that snapped me out of the trance. I ran over, Leo carefully laying him on the ground.

"Skylar, call 9-1-1!" Leo hollered. I barely heard the patio door slide open.

"Is he going to be okay?" I whispered, not taking my eyes off of Paul.

"I don't know," Leo said honestly. "He got hit right above the heart, though I'm not sure by how far. He's losing blood and he's unconscious but still breathing."

A few minutes later, the paramedics were wheeling Paul out to the ambulance. Leo had called a few of his contacts, which included Police Chief Moranello and the coroner. Leo quietly explained what happened and Moranello nodded to the coroner. Within minutes, they had cleaned up the crime scene and left with Daniel's body in a bag. Sky offered to watch Ava while I went to the hospital with Clara and Alpo. Nick stayed behind and Leo mentioned coming once he took care of a few things.

Once we arrived at the hospital, the doctor was waiting for us. He told us that Paul most likely was going to have to have surgery to get the bullet out. It had missed his heart by two inches, which was very lucky. Right now he was in critical condition but the chances of him recovering looked very good. The doctor excused himself, and we were left to wait. Clara sank into a chair while I paced back and forth, wringing my hands together. Alpo went down the hall to get coffee. I feverishly prayed to God that Paul would be okay, that he would get through surgery and come home to us. It seemed like forever when a nurse came over to let us know Paul was going into surgery. As soon as she left, Leo appeared. He sat down next to Clara and put his arm around his sister. It was so quiet in the waiting room, you could hear a pin drop.

About an hour later, the doctor walked into the waiting room. He approached us with a small smile on his face.

"It was a successful surgery. Paul is now in Recovery. You can go see him if you like." 

"Jade, you go first," Clara said. "We'll join you in a few minutes."

I nodded and followed the doctor to the room. He motioned for me to go in and I hesitantly walked through the door. Paul was sitting up in his bed, his left shoulder bandaged. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey baby."

"Hey yourself," I smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days. Doc said I can go home in the morning. And I have to keep the stitches in for two weeks."

"I'm glad you're okay. I was scared we were going to lose you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not a good sign if she's rolling her eyes," Alpo laughed from the doorway. Clara and Leo were right behind him.

"Clara, your son has a bad sense of humor," I said, causing Paul to pretend to pout and everyone laughed. 

Paul then told them what the doctor said and Clara looked relieved. A nurse passing by told us that visiting hours were almost over. Everyone bid Paul good night and left the room. I kissed Paul and ruffled his hair a little bit.

"I'll pick you up in the morning," I said as he made a face at me.

"Okay baby. I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, Paul. Get some sleep."

I met Clara in the hallway and we left the hospital. Alpo was already waiting in the car. Once we got home, I went upstairs and headed for Paul's room. I threw on one of his shirts and climbed into bed. As I fell asleep, I dreamed of hazel grey eyes and a crying baby girl.


	12. Jade

I was waiting at the front desk when a nurse wheeled Paul toward me. He smiled when he saw me and the nurse stopped the wheelchair in front of the desk.

"There you go, Paul. Front desk service," she said brightly, helping him out of the wheelchair.

"Thanks, Sara," he said before turning to the nurse behind the desk. "Alright, Lily. What do I have to do to break out of this joint?"

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled, sliding a clipboard in front of him.

"All you have to do is sign the release form and let your gorgeous fiancée take you home," she winked at me. Paul grinned.

"Sounds good to me." He scribbled his name and waved to the nurses as we walked out to the car. We stopped by the pharmacy to pick up his medication, then headed home. Sky and Ava were waiting for us in the kitchen when we got back.

"Hi Daddy!" Ava looked up from her princess coloring book.

"Hey baby girl. What are you coloring?"

"Cinderella and Prince Charming. Aunt Sky's helping me make them look like you and Mommy."

I glanced at the page they were working on and sure enough, I could see the resemblance. Paul noticed it too.

"Good job baby. It's beautiful."

"When you're done, I'm sure Grandma wouldn't mind hanging it on the fridge," I told Ava as Clara came into the kitchen. She looked at Ava's coloring page and beamed.

"You did a wonderful job, Ava! Mommy's right, I'd love to have it on the fridge."

Ava looked pleased and continued working on her picture. Clara grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured five glasses. She set one down in front of each of us, then grabbed a plate of cookies off of the counter. We sat there happily munching on cookies, talking and laughing about everything.

"I know a lot has gone on during the last couple of weeks, but have you two discussed your wedding?" Clara asked.

"Not really," I shook my head.

"You don't have a date set?" She looked at us and we shook our heads. She rolled her eyes, smiling and pretended to scold. "You better have that figured out soon so you can plan the wedding."

"Yeah we know," Paul said, taking a bite of his cookie.

"It's just hard to pick the best time," I added.

"I have an idea, Mommy," Ava said, crayon clutched in her little hand.

"What's that, baby?"

"Christmas!" Her eyes shone brightly at her suggestion. I looked to Paul, who shrugged his shoulders.

"A Christmas wedding?"

"Yeah! With the pretty lights and the tree!" I couldn't help but smile at her happiness.

"What if we do it the day before? That way you can spend Christmas opening presents from Santa." I suggested. Ava seemed to think that over before nodding.

"Okay. Aunt Sky, I'm done with my picture." Sky helped her rip it out of the book and hung it up on the fridge. I turned to Paul.

"Is that okay, having a Christmas Eve wedding?"

"Sounds good to me." 

"Wonderful," Clara clasped her hands together. "Jade, we can go over dresses later if you want. Do you know who you're going to have in the wedding?"

"Well.... I already know who my maid of honor is going to be," I winked at her as Sky glanced up, a smile forming on her face. "That's only if she wants it."

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Skylar smacked my arm playfully. "Of course I'll be your maid of honor."

I grinned at my best friend and gave her a hug. Clara turned to Paul.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll ask Alpo to be my best man."

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Alpo threw his fist in the air as he walked into the kitchen. Paul just shook his head. 

"You're an idiot," Paul laughed.

"Well it's a good start," Clara said. "If you need any help, just let me know. I'll do what I can."

"Thanks, Clara. Why don't I get a notebook and we can work on some ideas?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll work on dinner while we do it."

"I've got some things to take care of with Uncle Leo," Paul got up from the stool he had sat on. He kissed me and smiled. "If you need anything, I'll be in the study."

He and Alpo left and I ran upstairs to grab a notebook from my room. When I came back, Lola was sitting at the table, talking to Clara. It almost looked like she had been crying.

"Lola, what's wrong?" I sat down next to her. My question must have hit a nerve because she started crying again.

"Lola thinks she's pregnant," Clara whispered. "She doesn't know how to tell Alpo if she is."

"That's wonderful! I mean, a baby is great. Not that you don't know how to tell him," I babbled. "You'll make a great mom, Lola. If you want, I'll take you to the doctor's tomorrow."

"Thanks, Jade. That means a lot," Lola shuffled.

"You're welcome. While we're together, I have a question."

"Uh, okay?" She looked from me to Clara, noticing her bemused smile. Lola raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Would you be a bridesmaid in my wedding?"

"Of course!" She squealed, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back. "This is exciting! When's the wedding?"

"Christmas Eve. I know it seems like it's a short period to work with, but I actually have a lot of the decorations already at my old house. And I know some people who are just waiting for me to get married," I giggled.

"Well let's go get the rest of your and Skylar's stuff from the houses and officially move you in here," Clara said, turning off the oven.

"Really?" Sky asked, sounding incredulous. "You'll let me move in too?"

"Of course, dear. We have all these empty rooms collecting dust anyways. Besides, you're family too. And I love having a full house."

"I'll go get Paul and Alpo to help. Maybe Nick and Leo too," I got up and headed for the study. Knocking softly, I waited until a voice told me to come in. All four men looked up and smiled when I opened the door.

"Clara's putting dinner on hold. She wants to go get the rest of my stuff as well as Skylar's and wanted to know if you guys could help."

"Sure," Leo said, getting up from the desk. "I'll get a couple more men. We'll be ready in a minute."

Ten minutes later, we pulled up to my house. Leo had two trucks park in Skylar's driveway. I let the men helping me inside and we quickly packed everything in boxes. Paul and Alpo grabbed the furniture from Ava's room as I began putting boxes into my car. I looked over to Sky's house and she was directing the men where things were going to go. About a half hour later, both houses were packed up and we were ready to move. Leo had called a realtor he knew and explained the sweet version of the situation. He agreed to put both houses on the market as soon as possible. It was pure chaos when we got back and the men started unloading the trucks, putting things in the correct rooms. Nick went with Sky up to her room to help put her bed back together. I put my spare furniture in an empty room; it would go to Ava when she outgrew her kid room. Paul helped me unpack Ava's stuff first, then worked on my stuff.

"Do you want to keep your room? Or would you mind moving into mine?" Paul asked as we unpacked the pictures.

"I wouldn't mind moving in here," I smiled at him.

"Okay," he smiled back. "This weekend we can working on getting it set up for Ava, if you like. There's enough space in the closet for her toys.

"That would be perfect."

"Jade, Paul! Dinner's ready!" Clara hollered from downstairs.

We made our way to the kitchen/dining room where everyone was gathering. Alpo was helping Ava into her high chair while Sky made her a plate. Soon, the room was filled with conversations and laughter. I looked around and smiled. This was my family now, and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way.


	13. Lola

Lola picked at her food throughout dinner. She wasn't in the mood for laughing like the others. There was only one thing she could think of. And it was shoved in her trashcan in her room, with two little lines on it. She was pregnant.

Jade noticed that she was unusually quiet, but didn't say anything. Lola was grateful for that. How was she going to tell Alpo anyways? He would find out sooner or later, especially when her stomach swells like a balloon. She signed inwardly and quietly got up from the table. Nobody seemed to notice as she made her way to her room. Flopping onto the bed, Lola briefly considered calling her mom. Then again, she might refuse the call and have the prison security guard feel sorry for Lola. Of course, she was having a bad day that day, learning her husband of 21 years left her after getting her sent to prison. She closed her eyes, then dialed the number for the prison. Derek, the security guard, answered on the third ring.

"Torino Federal Prison, this is Derek."

"Hey Derek. It's Lola Morelia."

"Hey Lola. Calling for your mom?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to her."

"Alright, give me a minute to find her." With a small click, she was on hold. A couple minutes later, he was back. "Lola?"

"Yeah?"

"She wants to speak to you." Derek handed the phone over and Lola braced herself in case her mom decided to be nasty.

"Lola? Is that really you?" Cindy Morelia asked, sounding almost happy to hear her daughter's voice.

"Hey, Mom. It's really me. I wanted to talk to you."

"Is everything okay? How are things with Alpo?"

"Things are good. We've been seeing each other for a few weeks now. I just want you to be the first to know. I'm pregnant."

"What?! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy!" Cindy let out a holler. "I'm going to be a grandma!"

"You're pregnant?" A voice from the doorway startled her and Lola turned around to see Alpo standing there. She gulped.

"Mom, tell Derek I'll call you back in a little bit. Alpo's here."

"Okay, I will. I love you, Lola."

"I love you too, Mom." With a click, they hung up.

Lola turned slowly back to Alpo, who still looked shocked. His mouth was slightly gaped open and he kept looking from her to her stomach. She took a deep breath.

"I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how. Especially with everything going on with Paul and Jade. Then I was scared you were going to leave..."

Alpo had walked over to Lola while she was babbling and kissed her. He pulled her close and she clung to him when he broke it off. 

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, resting his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and smiled. "We're really having a baby?"

"Yeah," Lola looked up to meet Alpo's gaze.

"Well then, let's go tell the others!"

The couple made their way back down the stairs to the kitchen. Everyone looked up when they walked in, noticing the huge grin on Alpo's face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please. Thank you," Alpo said, trying to act formal. "I have something very important to say. We're having a baby!"

The room erupted into cheers and Lola was instantly engulfed by Jade and Skylar. Paul clapped Alpo on the back and Clara was wiping away tears. Shouts of congratulations rang throughout the room. Alpo grinned and motioned for everyone to quiet down.

"This certainly wasn't planned to go this way, but now is as good of a time as any," he said before getting down on one knee and pulling a box out of his pocket. He opened it up, revealing a diamond ring. "Lola Morelia, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said, smiling and crying as he slid the ring onto her finger. He stood up and kissed her as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now there are two weddings to be planned!" Clara clapped happily. Everyone laughed.

Lola held onto her new fiancé, finally feeling happy for the first time in a long, long time. A knock on the door was heard and Clara excused herself to answer. She came back and smiled at Lola, when another woman appeared beside her. Lola couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mom!"


	14. Jade

"Mom!"

Lola stood there, staring at the mysterious woman in disbelief. The woman smiled and threw up her arms.

"Surprise!"

"But how... You were just... I only called a half hour ago?" Lola looked confused.

"I was going to tell you before someone interrupted," she teasingly pouted at Alpo. "Today was my last day!"

Lola ran over and hugged her mom. The sight made me miss my own mother and I hugged Ava tightly. The woman noticed us when Paul wrapped his arm around us and kissed the top of my head. She looked at me, her eyebrows wrinkling in confusion.

"Who's this?" She asked Lola, nodding toward us. Lola looked over and smiled, before pulling her over.

"Mom, this is Jade, Paul's fiancée. And their daughter, Ava. Jade, this is my mom, Cindy Morelia."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Morelia," I said, shifting Ava to one hip and extended a hand out. She shook it gracefully.

"Please to meet you too, Jade. Your daughter is very beautiful."

"Thank you," I beamed. She turned to Paul and hugged him.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you!" She took a step back to look at him. "You've grown so much since high school."

"Just a couple of inches," he chuckled. "You look good, Cindy."

"Prison's been good to me. They knew I was set up," Cindy shrugged. "Not that it matters anymore. I did the time and I heard karma bit a certain someone in the butt. He was scheduled to go in as I was being released."

"Really? Dad's in prison?" Lola asked, sounding surprise.

"For fraud charges pertaining to his company," Cindy replied. "Turns out I'm not the first person he tried to screw over."

"Huh. Never thought I'd see the day where Dad got busted. It's about time," Lola said.

"Well this calls for a celebration," Leo said, bringing out a bottle of red wine. "A toast to new beginnings, new families, and happy lives!"

Everyone grabbed a glass and the clinking was followed by laughter and happy conversations. I excused myself to give Ava a bath before her bedtime. As I was helping her wash her hair, Lola knocked on the door.

"My mom and Clara are planning a girl's day tomorrow. Do you want to come? You can bring Ava or leave her with Paul."

"Sure, I'll come. It might be good for Paul and Ava to have a bonding day."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. My mom and I are going to set her a room up in the south wing." With a smile, she disappeared. I finished Ava's bath and got her dressed for bed. Tucking her in, I quietly left the room, shutting the door softly. I turned around and almost ran into Paul. He caught me before I fell over.

"Where's the fire?" He laughed.

"Shh. I just got her to fall asleep."

"Good, now we can have some alone time. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." We went to our room and I changed into my pajamas while he picked out a movie. I raised my eyebrows when I saw his choice.

"What?" He looked at me.

"You want to watch Gone with the Wind?"

"It's your favorite movie."

"Okay, I won't argue. Come here already."

He got into bed and I snuggled up to his chest. Halfway through the movie, I was starting to fall asleep. Paul must have realized that because he pulled the blanket tighter around me and kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams baby girl. I love you."

With that, I fell asleep, surrounded by warmth and darkness.


	15. Jade

"You sure you're okay with this?" I asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I'm sure I can watch our daughter for a few hours while you go out with my mom and the girls," Paul said, rolling his eyes and laughing. "Go enjoy yourself and don't worry about us."

"Okay," I hesitated, looking around to see if I missed anything.

"You have everything you need. Go," Paul shooed me out of the room. I laughed and went to say goodbye to Ava.

"You be a good girl for Daddy and I'll bring home a surprise just for you," I kissed her cheek and gave her a big hug. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay," Ava smiled before going back to her toys. I kissed Paul goodbye and went to meet the girls in the foyer.

Leo had one of the limos cleaned up and the driver was waiting for us outside. Clara had said the limo would be more convenient with all the room so the shopping bags wouldn't squish us. The first thing we did was go to the spa and get massages. Then we got manicures and pedicures before we went shopping. While we were out shopping, I found a coral pink dress that was in my size. It was beautiful, with the sweetheart neckline and true to form shape.

"You should get that," Sky said, holding up a pale blue dress to her body. "You'd look amazing in it."

"It is beautiful," I sighed, feeling the material. Then I looked at the price tag and gulped. "But there's no way I could afford it."

"Oh Jade, that's perfect for you!" Lola exclaimed making her way over to us. "You should get it!"

"I can't afford that. But it is a pretty color." I shrugged and started to look for something else.

"I'll be back," Lola disappeared. When I spotted her, she was talking to Clara and Cindy. Both women nodded at what she said and they came over to Sky and I.

"Okay girls, no arguing with Mama Clara. As of right now, we are going to give you two a wardrobe makeover," Clara turned toward me. "Think of it as making up for the birthdays and Christmases we missed."

Sky looked pretty excited and I couldn't help but feel kinda excited too. The last time I got something new was before I had Ava. Almost of her clothes are new and I usually just go to the thrift shops for me. Clara took me one way and Cindy took Sky another. Lola switched between the two to give advice and help pick out clothes. Among my cart was the coral pink dress and matching heels. By the time we were done, I was exhausted. I briefly wondered how I was going to fit everything into the closet, but mentally shook my head. I would worry about that when I get home. As the cashier was ringing up the stuff, an Olaf bean bag chair caught my eye. I smiled and went over to grab one. Clara smiled when she saw it and motioned for me to put it with the clothes.

"Don't worry," she said. "It's nice to have some girls to spoil now."

When we got back home, Clara had some of the men help us take the bags in. I held tightly onto the bag that had Ava's surprise and another bag that was pink. Making sure Paul wasn't in our room, I stashed the pink bag in one of the cabinets in the bathroom. I knew he wouldn't look because it was filled with my "girly things", as he put it. Then I went into Ava's room and set up her bean bag chair by the bookshelf Paul made for her. Once it looked good, I went to the top of the stairs and hollered for Paul to bring up Ava. He led her into her room, his hands covering her eyes. I stood in front of the chair and we silently counted to three. He moved his hands, Ava blinked and I acted like Vanna White.

" Ta-da!" I moved to reveal Olaf. Ava squealed and ran over to the chair. "Your very own Olaf bean bag chair! Now you have something to sit on when you want to read."

"Thank you, Mommy." Ava gave my legs a hug before going back to the chair. Paul walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Do I get a surprise?" He whispered in my ear.

"Maybe," I teased. He pretended to pout and I laughed. "Come on, Ava. Let's go eat dinner."

"That was a lovely dinner," Cindy said. "Clara, you are wonderful in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Cindy," Clara beamed. The rest of the family murmured their thanks as they got up from the table one by one. Lola and Sky were clearing the table when Clara reached for Ava.

"I'll take care of her tonight," she said, waving Paul and I off. "Go do something, just the two of you."

"Okay... Would you like to go bowling?" Paul asked, grinning mischievously. I giggled, thinking back to when we first met.

"Sure, I'd love to."

Paul drove to the bowling alley and we rented a lane. As I was putting on my shoes, the lights were turned off and the black lights came on. I grinned. Cosmo bowling was my favorite.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?"

"You wish, baby girl."

For the next two and a half hours, Paul and I bantered like that back and forth. The first game he beat me 230 to 229. I beat him the second game 243 to 238. We were on our last game and I was trailing by two pins. Paul finished with a score of 259. I went up for my last turn. Taking a deep breath, I let the ball roll and got a strike, only behind by five. I waited for the ball to come back up the machine and ended up knocking down six pins. Paul looked at me in disbelief.

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"Luck?" I gave him an innocent smile and batted my lashes.

"Bullshit," he howled with laughter. "I know you better than that, Jade."

"Maybe I did get lucky," I stuck my tongue out at him as we returned the shoes and headed for the car.

"Right, and I'm the President of the United States."

"Go to hell." I laughed. 

The house was pretty dark when we pulled into the driveway. Quietly, we made our way upstairs, giggling like teenagers in high school. Paul flopped onto the bed as I headed for the bathroom.

"What are you up to?" He asked, sitting up when he saw the smirk on my face.

"You'll see," I replied, shutting the door behind me.

I opened the cabinet and grabbed the pink bag. Carefully, I took out the items and set them on the counter. I quickly undressed and slid the thin material over my head. Then I put on the matching panties and took a deep breath, my eyes focusing on the mirror. You can do this, I told myself. Slowly, I opened the door and stood in the doorway, one hand on my hip. Paul looked over and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Wow, Jade. You look incredible."

"Thanks." I blushed and walked toward the bed. Paul moved to the edge of the bed and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you sure?" He asked, seeing the question in my eyes. I nodded.

"Make love to me, Paul."

He picked me up and turned so he could lay me gently on the bed. I shivered as his lips moved against my skin. One by one, our clothes disappeared and so did the world around us as the night faded into dawn.


	16. Paul

Paul laid there staring at the ceiling as Jade snored softly, her head on his chest. He looked down and brushed back the hair falling over her face, smiling. For such a short person, she had a lot of fire in her. She proved that the night when he made love to her for the first time in almost five years. It had been incredible for both of them. That had been nearly two months ago and they made love almost every night since then.

Careful not to wake her up, Paul slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and pajama pants. Tugging on a shirt, he went downstairs to make breakfast. His mom was already up, drinking tea at the table. She smiled brightly.

"Good morning, my son. How was your night?"

"It was good," he said, pouring coffee into a mug. She smiled knowingly but didn't push for details. "How was Ava?"

"She was good. We watched Frozen and Tangled before she fell asleep."

"Her two favorite movies in one night? I think someone's spoiled," he joked.

"You were spoiled that much at one point too, mister."

"Thank you for watching her almost every night."

"It's my pleasure," Clara smiled. "After all, she's my granddaughter. I like to spend time with her, even if it means letting her parents have alone time with very few interruptions."

Paul grinned at his mother, then walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. As he scrambled the eggs, Clara put bread in the toaster for him. She fried bacon as he covered the sausage. Within minutes, breakfast was ready. Paul was putting eggs on a plate when Jade appeared, wrapped up in her fuzzy pink robe and bed hair.

"Good morning," she yawned, then smiled sleepily. "I smelled bacon."

"Good morning to you too, beautiful. Bacon's your weakness," Paul teased, kissing her. She blushed.

"Sue me," she shrugged, pouring orange juice into a glass. Paul shook his head, chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"You are."

Before Jade could reply, a little voice interrupted them.

"Bacon!"

Ava appeared in the doorway with Sky behind her. Sky looked to Jade and they burst out laughing. Jade motioned for Ava, who ran over to her. She gave Ava a piece of bacon as she helped her into the booster seat on the chair. Paul made them both a plate while Jade poured apple juice into a cup for Ava. Clara had left when Jade came into the kitchen, but returned a few minutes later.

"Oh good. The three of you are here. We're throwing a party for Alpo and Lola tonight. Paul, I'll need you and Nick to help set up in a little bit."

"Okay, Mom."

"I'm going to the store. Do any of you need anything?"

They shook their heads. Clara left then, going over her list. As she got into the car and instructed the driver where to go, she noticed a text from Paul. She smiled when she read it.

*Will you pick up a dozen pink carnations with baby's breath? Please?*

*Sure, son. Be back soon.*

Paul read the text from his mother and smiled. He hoped Jade would love her surprise. Just then, Nick stumbled into the kitchen, looking like he was still half asleep. Paul handed him a cup of coffee and Nick sat down at the island counter. He didn't seem to notice Jade or Sky at the table.

"You're one lucky man, little brother." He took a drink.

"What do you mean, Nick?" Paul asked, motioning for the girls to stay silent.

"You have the girl and a family. You're getting married. I'm 30 and I can't even get enough courage to ask out someone."

"Who's got you wound up like an eight day clock?" 

Nick sighed and hesitated before answering his brother.

"Skylar."

"Jade's friend?" Paul glanced over to the table where both Jade and Sky had their hands over their mouths, looking at one another with wide eyes. He turned back to Nick, who didn't notice.

"Yes, Jade's friend. She's beautiful, funny, smart. She was so good with Ava the other day. She's everything I've ever wanted."

"Why don't you turn around and ask me out then?" Sky said, causing Nick to jump. He slowly turned around and noticed both women staring at him curiously.

"Well this is awkward," he blushed before glaring at Paul. "Thanks, bro."

"Anytime," Paul smirked. Nick got up and left, clearly embarrassed. Jade and Sky burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Leo walked in.

"Nick just embarrassed himself," Paul shrugged as if it wasn't anything new.

"Good, his ego's always been too big for his head. Where's your mom?"

"She went to get some stuff for the party tonight."

"I guess we should start setting the backyard up. Go get your brother and Alpo."

"We'll be in the living room with Ava," Jade nodded to Sky. "That way, Nick doesn't get embarrassed again."

By the time Clara got back, the guys had the backyard decked out and ready for any touches she wanted to add. Walking over to Paul, she held out the bouquet he requested. He smiled and sneakily went upstairs to hide them in Jade's old room. When he came back downstairs, Clara directed the guys on where to put the other flowers she had delivered to the house. Soon, everything was ready. Paul headed upstairs to change before guests started driving. He popped his head into the living room to see Jade fast asleep while Sky and Ava watched The Princess and the Frog. Sky looked over to him and shrugged, smiling.

"Could you take Ava upstairs and get her changed? I'll wake up Sleeping Beauty," he said quietly. Sky nodded and took Ava upstairs. Paul gently shook Jade by the shoulder.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," he smiled as she yawned. "It's time for you to get ready."

"Okay," she mumbled sleepily and he helped her off the couch. 

He made sure she was in the shower before he retrieved the flowers from the other bedroom. Then he headed downstairs to wait for the love of his life.


	17. Jade

Turning off the water, I stepped out of the tub and wrapped my hair in a towel before wrapping one around my body. I walked over to the closet and pulled out the coral pink dress and heels. Setting them on the bed, I quickly dried off and got dressed. Blow drying my hair, I ruffled out the curls. I applied a matching shade of lipstick and put my engagement ring back on. As I slipped on the heels, a wave of dizziness overcame me and I had to grip the dresser in order to steady myself.

"Jade?" There was a knock on the door, then Sky walked in. She saw my face and ran over, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," I said, avoiding her eyes. "I just got dizzy, that's all."

I let go of the dresser and took a step, wobbling a little. Sky put an arm around me, just to be safe.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm sure. Let's just go downstairs."

Slowly, we made our way down the staircase. Once again, the place was full of people. It still amazed me how Clara could throw such an amazing party. Sky let go of me when we reached the bottom step, but stayed close until we reached the backyard. I gasped when I saw Paul standing there with a bouquet of pink carnations with baby's breath. He grinned as I made my way to him.

"You remembered my favorite flowers," I said in awe.

"Of course I did," he kissed me and handed the bouquet over.

"That's why he had a bouquet delivered to the house every two weeks for five years," Alpo grinned mischievously as he threw an arm over Paul's shoulders, making Paul blush. I laughed.

"Oh really?" I teased.

"Thanks, Alpo." Paul elbowed him in the gut playfully.

"You held the door open on that one," Alpo shot back. "You know better than to not look around before you speak."

"Yeah, especially with you around."

"Alright boys. Don't make me get Mama Clara to break you two up," I laughed as Clara swatted their heads as she walked by, winking at me. "We're here to celebrate Alpo and Lola."

"Yeah. Congrats, man. It's about time something good happened to you." 

This time, Alpo elbowed Paul in the gut. I shook my head and noticed Sky talking to Leo. They appeared to be glancing every so often over to me. I shrugged it off and listened to Paul and Alpo crack jokes about each other. One of the wait staff offered wine at that moment and something told me to decline. I excused myself to go get iced water from the kitchen. As I started to make my way through the crowd of people, my eyesight went blurry and I stumbled. The last thing I saw was Sky's shocked face, then darkness.

                                                * * * * * 

A bright light blinded my vision and I squinted my eyes close. Suddenly it was gone and I slowly blinked, my eyes adjusting to the room. Leo, Sky, and Paul were standing off to one side. Another woman was sitting next to the couch I was currently laying on. I recognized her immediately.

"Hi, Doctor Grayson."

"Hello, Jade. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I think I have a headache."

"Do you remember anything?" She asked.

"Um, I remember feeling dizzy when I got dressed but I thought it was because I was still tired. Then the second time, I was hoping to get water because something told me not to have wine. I passed out on my way to the kitchen." I looked at Dr. Grayson and she nodded.

"No concussion, it looks like. May I have a moment with Jade?" She turned toward the others.

"Go," I looked at Paul. "I'll be fine."

They left, Paul looking worried. I turned back to Dr. Grayson.

"Jade, did you have these dizzy spells when you were pregnant with Ava?" Her question took me off guard. I thought hard.

"Not that I can remember. Why?" She looked me squarely in the eye and her next sentence knocked the breath out of me.

"You're pregnant, Jade."


	18. Jade

"Pre... Preg... Pregnant?" I stuttered, my body frozen in shock.

"Just about two months along," Dr. Grayson said, nodding.

I fell back against the couch, speechless. Absentmindedly, my hand pressed against my stomach as I stared down at the floor. It was nerve wrecking and excited all at the same time. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I had to tell Paul. Now.

"Thank you, Dr. Grayson, for coming and taking care of me."

"Anytime, Jade," she smiled. I walked her out, not surprised to see Paul, Sky, and Leo standing in the foyer. Once she was gone, I turned to them and they looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" Sky asked first. "What did she say?"

"I don't have any concussions and everything is fine," I said. "She says my dizzy spell happened because... I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Paul looked at me and I nodded.

"We're going to have another baby."

"That's incredible! We're having another baby! We have to go tell Mom!" Paul was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Congrats!" Sky hugged me, then Leo. He held onto me a little longer.

"Are you ready to go back out there?" Leo asked. I nodded.

"Sky, bring her out some water," Paul said as he basically dragged me outside. "Excuse me, everyone. I have an announcement to make. I know tonight is about Alpo and Lola celebrating their engagement and baby. But tonight, I am celebrating as well."

He turned to me and gestured for me to say something. I smiled at the crowd.

"We just wanted everyone to know that I'm okay," I took a deep breath, "and we're having another baby!"

"What?" Clara squealed. "Oh, I'm going to be a grandma again!"

Everyone cheered as she threw her arms around us. I couldn't help but blush and smile from the attention. Once everyone either hugged us or congratulated us, Paul spoke again.

"We'll celebrate our baby another night. Now," he raised his glass of wine. "I'd like to make a toast in honor of Alpo and Lola. May you two experience nothing but absolute happiness in your life together. You're going to make kick-ass parents!"

Everyone cheered and the DJ started playing some corny song. People drifted off either to tables or to the dance floor. Paul held out his hand and I took it, letting him put me close. We swayed to the music, my head against his shoulder.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world," he whispered and I smiled.

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because I have a beautiful fiancée, a beautiful daughter, and a bundle of joy on the way." He smiled at me. "I can't wait to marry you, Jade Corbett."

"And I can't wait to marry you either, Paul Centofani."


	19. Jade

Six and a half months later, I felt like a whale on the verge of tears. My wedding was in 18 days and I felt overwhelmed, even though almost everything was ordered. Clara, Sky, and Lola were helping me pick out a wedding dress. Waiting until two weeks before isn't traditional but I wanted to wait until I got to at least the 6 month mark in my pregnancy. We've been at every bridal shop and I was running out of options. The last four dresses I tried looked ridiculous on me. I was ready to give up.

"You can't," Clara said. I looked over to her, realizing I said that out loud. "We'll find a dress, dear. Don't worry."

"What about this one?" Lola held up a sleeveless dress with a sweetheart shaped top. The bottom reminded me of Belle's gown from Beauty and the Beast.

"I'll try it," I took it from her and Sky followed me into the dressing room. She helped me put the dress on, then zipped me up.

"You look beautiful," she said. "I think this is the one. Go look in the mirror."

We walked out of the dressing room and she helped me step onto a little platform. Taking a deep breath, I slowly looked into the mirror as the three women stood behind me. Sky was right, this was the dress. It just needed something more. I flagged down one of the girls working.

"Do you have any Christmas themed sashes?" 

"Let me go check." She scurried off. A few minutes later, she returned with a few sashes. "We have holly red, a dark green, gold, and candy cane stripes."

"Holly red," I decided after putting each one up against the dress.

Once the dress was paid for, we headed home. Snow covered everything in sight, almost like a giant blanket. People already had their house and yards decorated for Christmas. Christmas music flowed from the radio as we pulled into the driveway. I stepped through the doorway and gasped. While we were gone, the men had decorated the inside of the mansion.

The staircase was wrapped in green garland with lights twinkling throughout it. There was a huge tree in the living room, which was currently being decorating by Paul and Ava. I could hear Christmas music playing from the radio. There were Christmas figurines all over the place. I smiled, feeling the spirit of the season melt away every problem within me. Paul noticed us in the doorway.

"Hey. We weren't expecting you back for a while. Did you find a dress?"

"Yeah I found one," I said, moving toward the couch. "All that dress shopping wore me out."

"Mommy, look. Daddy and I made the tree pretty!" Ava climbed up next to me.

"I see it. Good job baby, it's beautiful." Ava beamed then put her ear against my stomach.

"Hi baby," she said. Paul and I smiled at each other. Ava was excited to have a baby around.

"Okay, Ava. Let's go see if Grandma wants to bake cookies so Mommy can rest."

Paul ushered Ava toward the kitchen and I laid down on the couch. Throwing a blanket over me, I drifted off to O Holy Night by Celine Dion.

I woke up to Paul making sure there was wood in the fireplace. The radio was still on, turned down so it played softly. I sat up a little, yawning and stretching.

"Feel better?" Paul asked, sitting next to me. I nodded.

"Where is everyone?"

"Mom and Uncle Leo went to the church to help with a fundraiser. Alpo and Lola took Cindy with them to see Alpo's mom. Sky and Nick went out and Ava is in bed."

"How long was I out?"

"About three hours. It's a little after 10. Come on, I have a surprise for you but you should eat first. I'll go get Ava."

I headed toward the kitchen and heated up a plate from dinner. Paul returned with Ava, who were both bundled up, when I was halfway done eating. I finished and Paul told me to go bundle up. Once I was all bundled up in my coat, scarf and gloves, I met them downstairs. Paul opened the door and I gasped. Outside was a sleigh attached to two horses. The driver tipped his hat and smiled at us.

"Let's go for a ride," Paul said, taking my hand in his. He helped me into the sleigh, then put Ava between us.

After making sure we were all set, the driver directed the horses away from the mansion and toward the woods. Soon, we were going through a park. It was the most wonderful thing I had ever experienced. When we arrived back home about an hour later, I knew I had fallen even more in love with the man sitting next to me. We put Ava to bed then got ready for bed ourselves. I crawled into bed next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for that. It was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it. Go to sleep, Jade. I love you."

"I love you too," I mumbled.

He pulled me close and I fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of all things Christmas and my family.


	20. Jade

"I can't believe it. You're getting married tomorrow!" Skylar squealed over lunch. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her.

"I know. It seemed like just yesterday I had promised Ava I'd find him. We've been through a lot," I said, rubbing my stomach. The baby had been kicking ever since I got up.

"When is the baby due?"

"I have about two weeks? Really, it could be any day now. Dr. Grayson thinks I'll go into labor early. Honestly, I'm ready to pop this baby out." We laughed.

We had spent the morning getting the church set up. There was still a lot to be done, but I had gotten hungry so we stopped to eat. Sky took me to Subway and now we were sitting in the parking lot of the church. We watched as Paul pushed Ava on the swing of the church playground. I smiled as I saw her laughing.

"Are you nervous?" Sky asked. I thought about it.

"No. I'm not nervous. I've been waiting for this my whole life." 

We went back into the church and began working on decorating. Well, Sky decorated as I mostly directed. I didn't want to risk going into labor now with the wedding tomorrow. After tomorrow was a different story. The church was finished shortly before dinner. Everyone piled into cars and headed back to the mansion. Clara began preparing dinner as soon as she stepped into the kitchen. An hour later, we were seated in the dining room and dinner was served. When dinner was over, I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I was exhausted and Clara insisted I go to sleep early. I knew better than to argue. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

I woke up the next morning, butterflies in my stomach. The guys had stayed the night at Leo's house where they would get ready. As soon as I had breakfast, I was whisked back upstairs where Sky and Lola began working on my hair and makeup. 

"How are you feeling?" Sky asked as she began to curl my hair.

"I have butterflies in my stomach, I'm excited!"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Lola exclaimed. She quit rummaging through the makeup to walk into the closet and returned with a small box. "Paul wanted you to have this."

I took the box and opened it. Tears started to well in my eyes and I smiled, taking out the necklace. A single snowflake hung from the chain.

"It's beautiful." Skylar and Lola agreed. I set it back in the box and put it on the counter.

"I'll put it on after your hair is done," Sky said. I helped Lola pick out what makeup to use and she carefully started to work on my face as Sky finished curling my hair.

Soon they were done and they helped me into my dress. Then Sky closed the necklace around my neck. As soon as I was done, they went to their rooms to change into their dresses. We had picked out green for them, like a Christmas tree. They also had holly red sashes to match mine. Lola and Sky were finishing up their makeup when Clara and Ava came into my bedroom. 

"You look absolutely beautiful," Clara said, smiling at me then Lola and Sky. "All three of you do."

"Thanks," we said in unison before bursting into giggles.

"Let's get going," I said once we calmed down. 

As we got into the limo, Ava climbed over the seat to me. She grinned as she sat next to me, her dress a pretty red and white.

"This is it," I told her as we pulled up to the church. "Mommy and Daddy are getting married. Do you remember what to do?"

"Sprinkle the flowers on the floor up to Daddy then sit with Grandma," she said.

"Good girl."

"Come on, Ava. It's almost your turn." Leo walked her up to the door and gave her a gentle nudge as the music from the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy began to play. 

One by one, the girls walked down the aisle, leaving Leo and I in the front room. I took a deep breath of the red roses in my hands, the representation of my mother. Leo held out his arm and I looped mine through his.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

We pushed the doors open and my eyes instantly found Paul. A smile appeared on his face and it almost looked like he was in tears. As we got closer, I realized he was crying which caused me to tear up. Leo took my hand placed it in Paul's, the traditional sign of giving the bride away. Paul pulled me next to him and we faced the pastor together.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Paul Centofani and Jade Corbett in holy matrimony. Before we begin, if anyone objects please speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a pause before he continued.

"Do you, Paul Centofanti, take Jade Corbett to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health, through the good and the bad, until death do you part?"

"I do," Paul said proudly, beaming at me. The pastor turned to me.

"Do you, Jade Corbett, take Paul Centofani, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health, through the good and the bad, until death do you part?"

"I do," I said confidently.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the pastor smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

Paul kissed me deeply as everyone erupted into cheers, clapping loudly. Breathless, we turned toward our family and friends, smiling as they continued to cheer. After going through what my mom called the "congratulations line", we did pictures inside the church. Then we made our way back to the mansion, where Clara was throwing the reception in the ballroom. I didn't even know there was a ballroom, but I honestly wasn't surprised. There was a DJ in one of the corners who announced us as we came in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Centofani!"


	21. Jade & Paul

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa came!" Ava jumped onto the bed and landed on Paul's chest. He woke up with a groan as I laughed.

"He did?" I asked. "Well, let's go see."

Paul helped me out of bed and we followed Ava downstairs to the living room. Everyone else was either in the kitchen or waiting for us to wake up. I sat down in between Clara and Sky on the couch. Paul sat down on the floor by the tree so he could hand presents to Ava, who was eagerly waiting. Leo had the camera ready to take pictures of our first Christmas together.

I watched and laughed as Ava opened each present, squealing over her new baby doll and kitchen set from Alpo and Lola. Clara made her a blanket and Sky bought her a helmet and pads for the new bike Santa left for her. Paul and I got her a mini piano that was pink and had a matching bench, that Santa had wrapped in Frozen paper. Leo had gotten her a bunch of coloring books and a new big box of crayons. Once she was done and Paul cleared away the wrapping paper, Ava happily began coloring in one of her new books while the rest of us opened our gifts.

Clara loved the bracelet Paul and I got her; the smile on her face as she dangled it around her wrist was priceless. Sky squealed over her camera and Leo looked impressed with the watch Paul picked out. Alpo and Lola were happy about the baby bundle we had created - full of diapers, wipes, clothes, bottles, anything else we could think of that they would need for their first baby. Paul had gotten me a paint set and I had gotten him a fishing pole and tackle box. Clara and Sky stood up once we were finished.

"Our presents are upstairs," Clara said as they helped me off the couch. Sky put her hand over my eyes when we reached the top of the stairs. They guided me to a door and Sky removed her hand. 

"Go on, open it." Sky said, smiling.

I turned the knob and stepped into the room, tears welling in my eyes. It was a nursery, set up for the new baby. The walls were painted a pale yellow, with pale blue curtains hanging over the window. The crib, dresser, and nightstand were a matching shade of light brown. On the wall hung a painted picture of the ocean, something similar to Finding Nemo. I noticed it as Sky's work.

"It's beautiful," I said, looking around the room. "How did you manage this?"

"We worked on it for Ava first, while you and Paul were gone for the day doing whatever during that first month after they brought you home," Sky explained. "Then we turned it into a nursery once we found out you were pregnant. We waited until you went to bed before moving in the furniture and all the accessories, like the stuffed animals and the painting."

"We finished it last week," Clara said. "So it's ready when the baby decides to come."

Just then, I felt a pain shoot through me and something wet going down my leg. I looked down and saw clear liquid the same time Clara and Sky noticed it. I looked at Clara as I started to double over. She seemed to understand at once.

"Get the car ready. The baby's coming!"

(Paul's P.O.V.)

"Paul, grab the hospital bag!" Sky hollered as she ran out the door toward Jade's car. Paul looked up from coloring with Ava, shock on his face.

"Go!" Leo pushed him and Paul took off for the back room. He snatched the bag off of the floor and ran outside to put it in the car.

Clara appeared with Jade in the doorway and Paul opened the door, helping his wife into the middle seat. Sky buckled Ava into Clara's car for her, then got in with her best friend. Paul sped to the hospital, thankful a cop didn't pull him over. They rushed her inside where a nurse wheeled her away, Paul and Sky following closely behind.

Dr. Grayson and the nurses readied a room within minutes and Paul was able to help Jade onto the bed. Then Dr. Grayson had both Paul and Sky get dressed for the delivery. Paul stood on one side of Jade, Sky on the other. When the doctor ordered Jade to push, she gripped onto Paul's hand so tightly, he thought she was going to break it. Her screams broke his heart because he knew he couldn't take away the pain she was feeling. The look on her face was enough to terrify him. Dr. Grayson encouraged her for a final push, with Sky telling her she could do it. Jade let out a scream loud enough to hear across the world and her body went limp as the doctor held the crying baby in her arms. Paul smiled down at his wife, who looked exhausted.

"Congratulations," Dr. Grayson said, handing the baby to Jade. "It's a healthy boy."

"What are you going to name him?" Sky said, wiping away tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Aidan Lucas Centofani," Jade said, smiling at the baby then Paul. "He's finally here."

"He's perfect, just like his mother."


	22. Jade (One Month Later)

"Alright, say cheese Ava!"

Paul snapped a picture of Ava and her Frozen cake, a big smile on her face. I smiled and made Aidan clap his hands for his big sister, causing him to laugh. It was Ava's fifth birthday and Clara decided to throw the party herself (no surprise there). 

Only a month ago, I had gotten married and gave birth to the most precious baby boy in the world. It's crazy how much time flies by so fast. Aidan had stayed a week at the hospital so they could monitor his heart and lungs since he came two weeks early. Everything looked good and Dr. Grayson had given me the okay to bring my son home. He's been so healthy and active for an infant. Now, as we celebrated Ava's birthday, he was alert and cooing at everything. 

"Okay, birthday girl. Make a wish!" I said after everyone sang "Happy Birthday." She took a deep breath, making her cheeks puffy, and blew the candles out in two attempts. 

Clara helped Paul dish out cake and ice cream as I fed Aidan his bottle. Sky smiled from across the table at me.

"He's gotten so big," she said, shaking her head.

"I know. Dr. Grayson says that's good, especially since he came two weeks early. She's quite impressed with how healthy he is." I smiled at Aidan, who was staring at me with his big grey eyes. He looks so much like his dad, I thought to myself.

As everyone ate their cake and talked, laughing at something funny occasionally, I couldn't help but look around the room at my family. I knew I was lucky to have each of them in my life. I met Paul's gaze and we smiled at each other. He knew what I was thinking as we watched Ava demolish her cake. Uncle Leo was right; the gang is family and you do whatever it takes to protect them. I would go to Hell and back to protect my little family. They all meant the world to me. It doesn't matter how much time I spent away from the love of my life; we would always find a way back to each other. I accepted his lifestyle five years ago, even if I hadn't realized it. I guess people might say I had a heart of gang after all.


	23. Ava's First Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is a bonus chapter, meant to take place between the prologue and Chapter 1 (which will be Chapters 1 & 2 on here). It will be the second chapter in the second copy after editing is completed. This takes place a year and five months after the prologue. Ava is 11 months old at this time.*

Christmas music played throughout the house as I put decorations up. The tree was already up and waiting for ornaments to be hung on it. I was saving that for when my mother arrived. Ava was sleeping on a pile of blankets and pillows I had put on the floor the night before for movie night. She looked so peaceful, a small smile on her face. I couldn't help but gaze at my baby's face. My precious little angel. If only her dad knew...

No, I told myself. Don't go there. I couldn't tell him and risk putting her in danger. I couldn't lose my daughter. Stop, the little voice in my head chided. It's Christmas. Be happy, for Ava.

As I gave myself that little pep talk, the doorbell rang. Grinning, I hurried over to the door and flung it open. Standing there was my mother, Sofia, who looked beautiful as always. She smiled at me and I gave her a hug.

"Hi, Mama. How was your flight?" I asked as I grabbed her bags off of the porch.

"It was good," she replied. "I slept most of the way."

"That doesn't surprise me," I giggled. "Ava's asleep in the living room. Why don't you go wake her up while I put your bags in the room?"

"Leave that one out," she pointed to what appeared to be a red sack. "Those are presents for under the tree."

I left that with her and made my way to the spare bedroom, which I turned into my mom's room since she's the only one who stays over. Except for my best friend Skylar, who lives across the street. Once everything was put away, I went to the living room and saw Mom playing with Ava. The sight made me smile as Ava squealed with laughter.

"She's beautiful," Mom directed towards me as she held onto Ava.

"Yes she is," I said as I sat down next to her on the couch.

"You're going to have to tell him eventually," she said softly, echoing my thoughts from earlier. "He deserves to know."

"You know why I can't do that. He doesn't want to be around her or me. He never cared. If he did, he would've looked for me."

Before I could say anything, the house phone rang in the kitchen. I got up quickly and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jade? It's Sky. Apparently, Daniel's family doesn't like me and he forgot to mention that. So I'm coming home for Christmas. Alone."

"What?! Okay, just come here. The more, the merrier. Mom's here, too. When are you getting back?"

"I'm at the airport right now, waiting for my luggage. So it'll be maybe a half hour? An hour at the latest depending on the roads."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit." We hung up and I sighed deeply. Daniel was an idiot sometimes.

"Who was that?" Mom stood in the doorway, Ava walking toward me.

"Skylar. She's going to be joining us for Christmas. I probably should get dinner started," I glanced at the clock, which read 5:30. "Would you help me please?"

"Sure. What about Daniel?"

"He's still with his family." 

I left it at that as I picked Ava up and put her in her highchair. We began making dinner, consisting of steaks, baked potatoes, salad, green beans, and my recipe of homemade Mac and cheese. I cut the cheese blocks into slices as Mom cooked the steaks. Forty five minutes later, dinner was just about done and the table was set when Sky came walking in. She had her own key to my house, just like I had my own key to hers. I smiled when she walked into the kitchen and made kissy faces at Ava.

"Hey, Jade. Hi, Sofia," Sky said as Mom turned off the oven.

"Hello Skylar. How are you doing?" Mom hugged her.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"I'm terrific!" I rolled my eyes playfully and shook my head. Mom was a little over enthusiastic around Christmas.

"Alright, so dinner's done. Afterwards, we can finish the decorations once I put Ava to bed," I said as I put the last food dish on the table.

We sat down and ate, talking about random things and laughing. Thankfully the topics of Daniel and Ava's father were avoided. Mom and Sky cleaned up the kitchen while I gave Ava a bath and got her to bed. When I came back into the kitchen, everything was done.

"You didn't have to clean up everything," I looked to Mom and Sky, who were sitting at the counter. They both had mugs of hot chocolate and Mom handed one to me.

"Its the least we could do," Mom patted my hand reassuringly. "We know you're struggling with balancing everything while taking care of your baby."

"I'm not struggling," I began to protest but Sky cut me off.

"Jade, it's Christmas Eve and you're just now finishing up the decorating." She pointed out.

"I... I...," I sighed in defeat. "Okay, I admit it. It's been a little difficult. But isn't it difficult for single parents at first?"

"Not this bad, sweetheart." Mom smiled wearily. "But you have nothing to worry about."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion s she reached for her purse. She withdrew an envelope and handed it to me.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to give this to you. But now seems perfect," she beamed. "Your house is paid off and there is a college fund for Ava. There's also a fund for you to use as you wish. Whether it's clothes or a new car or food. Whatever you want."

"How did you do this?" I whispered, tears welling in my eyes as I looked over each paper.

"I used to be a singer before I had you. I had maybe four or five big songbooks that I sold to various record companies over the years and I saved the money. I didn't need it, I have more than enough coming in from my books. Which will also be turned over to you when I die. That's another thing I want to talk to you about."

"What?" I looked at her, suddenly worried.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm going to get straight to the point. I have cancer. The doctor says it isn't very big and it's not life threatening at the moment. I start treatment on the first to make sure it doesn't get to that point."

"Oh, Mama. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"You had enough going on," she wiped the tear away. "Besides, I'm still here."

I gave her a really big hug, noticing how fragile she felt in my arms. Sky wrapped her arms around both of us and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Okay, girls. We have decorating to get done if we want to make Ava's first Christmas to be special." Mom said, wiping away her own tears. We began working on the rest of the living room.

The tree was the only thing left to decorate. Sky pulled over the boxes of ornaments and we sorted through the boxes. Mom put the lights on the tree while we picked out the better ornaments. A lot of them were the shiny solid colors. I had a few that I made over the years, especially in high school. That was when I discovered Pinterest and began making my own decorations. They always turned out flawless. I picked up the ornament I made when Ava was born. It was a pale pink ball with her handprints in white. Mom and a nurse helped me make that one. Pretty soon, the tree was covered in various ornaments of all shapes and colors. The last thing was the star, which was a present from Sky last year as we celebrated Christmas, just the two of us. Sky and I put the star on together and we climbed down the step ladder and chair to stand next to Mom. We looked at the tree in awe and I felt a rush of magic flow through me. Christmas was definitely my favorite holiday.

I sent Mom to bed with a hug and a kiss before helping Sky put all the presents under the tree. We put the ones from "Santa" on one side and the ones from us on the other. It was after midnight when we finished making sure everything was done. The fire was still burning as we plopped onto the couch, mugs of hot chocolate and a big bowl of white chocolate popcorn between us.

"It looks beautiful," Sky murmured, looking around the living room. "Your decorations are amazing."

"Thank you," I yawned. "Merry Christmas, Sky."

"Merry Christmas, Jade."

A few hours later, I woke up with a start. It was a little after five in the morning. Sky was curled up on the other end of the couch, softly snoring. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. There was no way I was going back to sleep. A muffled cry came from down the hall and I knew Ava was awake. I quietly made my way to her room and picked her up from her crib. She smiled at me and cooed. She couldn't talk quite yet, but I knew she was getting there. I took her into the kitchen and fed her. When she was done, we sat down on the couch and watched Beauty and the Beast while Sky and Mom slept a little longer. Around 7:30, Sky woke up and joined us as we watched Lilo and Stitch. Ava loved Stitch and giggled with delight every time he caused trouble. By the time it ended, Mom had gotten up and made breakfast. We ate and I got Ava settled on the floor for presents. Mom had the camera ready.

Ava had fun ripping through the papers and playing with the ribbons more than the gifts. We laughed with her as we stuck the bows in her hair. Once all of the presents were opened,Sky and I cleaned up the wrapping paper as Mom set up the little kitchen "Santa" brought. Pretty soon, Ava was more interested in playing with the plastic foods with her grandma and being chef. I was on the couch watching them with a smile on my face. Sky joined them, showing Ava how to pretend cook. As Ava knocked over the frying pan Sky was using, I looked at Mom and she smiled knowingly at me. Her eyes told me I did a good job making Ava's first Christmas a very special one indeed.

I smiled back and let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in. As I looked to my daughter, I knew I'd do anything to make sure she had everything she needed. She was my little Christmas miracle, always there to remind me just how special life can be. Even on my darkest days, I'd have her as my little ray of sunshine.

Ava walked over to me and handed me a plate that had a piece of lettuce and tomato. I assumed it was meant to be a salad. I pretended to be excited and munched on my food, causing Ava to giggle. I set the toys aside and grabbed Ava up, tickling and blowing kisses into her stomach. She squirmed and squealed, trying to get away. I laughed with her and pulled her close to me, holding her tightly. Merry Christmas, my beautiful Ava.


End file.
